Love is a Closed Door
by Arcale
Summary: Bernadetta hated people. Not exactly the people themselves, but the idea of being with people frightened her! So what happens when the new scary ex-mercenary turned professor shows up knocking at her door? Surely nothing good! Follow the story of a social recluse and a reserved professor, one conversation through a closed door at a time. A retelling of Fire Emblem: Three Houses.
1. Wake Up Call

**Hello all! Didn't expect I would write a Three Houses story so soon but I honestly couldn't wait, I'm not even done with my Awakening one but Bernadetta is just too amazing. I needed more of her and with a lack of stories featuring her I thought I would take a crack at my own. Honestly throughout my first playthrough I just felt my brain screaming at me to write something, there is so much to work with! So many possibilities! This game is absolutely fantastic. Her supports with Byleth leave something to be desired. So here is a little teaser/intro to my story focusing on Byleth and Bernadetta, I really wanted to see what people think. I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

_No more. Please, no more._

The deafening scream of bells roared through the air.

_I can't move, I can't think. I just can't…_

A relentless force crept onward, threatening the fragile peace.

_Why, why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?_

A lone girl cowered, fear gripped her mind as she waited for the inevitable.

_I don't want this all to end. I wanted it to stay like this, if at least for just a bit longer..._

It was over, her quiet life was done for, everything was beginning to crumble.

_I don't… I don't … _

Tears sprawled down the girls face. How had it come to this?

_I don't want to wake up!_

Bernadetta screamed beneath her blankets. The cold morning breeze began to break through her fortress of warmth she had spent so long preserving.

The monastery bells were chiming. A signal that students should begin their preparations for class, but for Bernadetta, it was nothing more than a painful reminder of the dark times that lay ahead.

Moments ago she had been soundly asleep and worry free, but the bells jolting her awake had ruined that for her. It's not that she really enjoyed sleeping, like Lindhardt did, but sleeping meant she could be all alone in her room. Not a single soul to bother her while she basked in the company of fluffy pillows and soft stuffed animals. Waking up on the other hand, meant the opposite.

Waking up meant getting ready, it meant trying to brush her hair that never seemed to sit correctly, it meant having to leave the comforting protection of her room, and worst of all, it meant she had to go to school. She shivered at the very thought. How could _she_ go to _school! _People were at school! _People!_ That was something she absolutely could not deal with. It was against everything she stood for! Walking around the bustling monastery as she received glares from students in all directions. Sitting in a classroom as others watched and judged her every movement. Being called on in class only to answer incorrectly as everybody laughed at her failure. No… no… no! She could not deal with that!

She had been kidnapped! Forced into a bag and taken from the comforts of her home! Now she was just expected to become a student at the Officers Academy?! She never had friends, rarely interacted with others, and nearly fainted at the idea of being around so many people. Was she supposed to just fit in with all the others who were actually here of their own free will? No, absolutely not!

Then something in her mind clicked. It would be _much_ nicer to stay in her warm bed and never leave. She didn't really _need _to go to class after all, right?

_Great idea Bernie! Why didn't you think of this before!_

All she had to do was flutter back to sleep and she wouldn't have to go outside. No outside, no people. It really was that simple! She softly laughed in triumph as she shut her eyes again and waited to return to peace.

But it seemed fate would not be that kind to her.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Eeep!"

A sudden knocking on her door was enough to send her spiraling into a panic and she tumbled onto the floor tangled in her blankets.

"Wha-wha-wha-hah… who's there!" She peeped.

After a brief moment of silence, someone spoke through the door.

"It's Byleth, are you alright?"

Bernadetta's eyes widened in terror. "Professor!?" She squealed.

What was _he _doing here of all people. She was just a poor, weak little girl. What could he possibly want with her. Unless? Bernadetta was overcome with shock at her sudden realization. He knew what she was trying to do and was furious! The new professor was a mercenary not too long ago. She had just angered a bloodthirsty mercenary! Surely soon he was going to break down the door, take out his sword and…and...

"Eeeek! I'm sorry Professor! I wasn't trying to skip class honest! P-p-please don't kill meeee!" She cried.

Byleth stood silently outside the door in visible surprise. She sounded absolutely terrified. Perhaps he had just caught her off guard.

"I'm not going to kill you Bernadetta…" He finally spoke.

There was silence between the two for a few moments. Bernadetta was still trying to calm herself.

Eventually a barely audible reply came through the door. "Do you really mean it?"

"I mean it Bernadetta, sincerely."

Bernadetta sighed in relief. "Phew… I was really worried for a second there. I thought I was going to be mercenary mince meat!"

Byleth gave a slight frown at the mention of his past profession.

It was true. He had been a mercenary all his life. He knew not much else besides his way around the battlefield and skill with the blade. So when he was offered a teaching position from the archbishop it came as a shocking surprise. The deal was indeed enticing though, simply fighting and doing odd jobs everyday for a living left much to be desired. He didn't hate it of course, but a change of pace would be welcome. His father approved as well and so he had accepted. Yet now he found himself severely unprepared, much to his dismay. Not only was he no more than maybe a year or two older than his students, but he felt unable to effectively interact with them. Being a wandering mercenary hadn't left many opportunities to learn how to socialize. His childhood had been filled with lessons on combat rather than etiquette. His prowess in battle as well as his apparent lack of emotion lead even those around him to call him the "Ahsen Demon", a title he was not exactly fond of.

It wasn't that he lacked emotions, he just lacked the ability to properly show them. When he spoke it was concise and to the point, avoiding any kind of idle chatter. So when it came to talking with his students, or anyone rather, his conduct was seen as unnatural. Because of this, he seldom spoke, opting to let others do most of the talking.

However in this situation, he felt the need to voice his concerns. Practice makes perfect after all. A proverb he had overheard Manuela saying. He cleared his throat. As odd as it was, he was now an educator, and he had certain obligations to fill.

"I've noticed that everyone else has already left for breakfast and that your door was the only one left to remain closed."

No response.

Blyeth continued. "I understand that you have a tendency to stay in your room, while I wish to respect your wishes and your space, it is my duty as a teacher to ensure that you will come to class. As this is the first week of instruction, your attendance will be crucial."

Bernadetta began to panic again as his words forced her original thoughts back in her mind. HE WAS ON TO HER! Oh no! He knew she might ditch and now he was going to berate her! This was horrible, _horrible! _Just what she needed, to catch the attention of the new professor and get on his bad side the first week of school!

_Calm down Bernie, you can get out of this. Say something…anything!_

"Yes…"

_No! Not that!_

"Yes?" Questioned Byleth.

"Yes…" Bernadetta repeated.

_Aghhh! Stupid Bernie! You can't do anything right! Now he's really gonna be mad._

"Is everything alright in there?" Byleth asked.

"Everything is fine! _Fine! _Why _wouldn't_ everything be fine?! No problems here Professor! You don't need to barge in here or anything of the sort no sir!" Bernadetta frantically responded.

"..."

"Ha… ha… ha…" A weak laugh escaped The young girl's lips.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. So I can expect to see you in class?"

"Oh of course! Why _wouldn't _I go to class?! Me, not go to class? No way! Bernie is ready to learn! No need to threaten her or _physically_ _drag_ her into the classroom! None at all!"

"Right… Well please see to it that you get ready, classes start in less than 15 minutes."

Byleth walked off leaving behind a very disheveled Bernadetta still sitting on the floor of her room.

"I did it… I actually did it! I survived!" Bernadetta sighed with relief.

_I was so scared! I thought for sure he would kick down my door and strangle me!_

Bernadetta continued to sit on the floor in her blankets until she recalled what exactly their conversation entailed.

_OH NO! I said I would go to class! Why did I say that?! __I can't go to class!_

Bernadetta pushed her face into the cloth she sat on and began kicking the ground. Nothing would make her leave the room. She was not about to go be around people after all! She wouldn't go! Even if it would be the death of her!

_The death of her?_

She swallowed hard as those words entered her thoughts. Images of a black clad professor driving a blade through her small frame flashed into her mind.

_NOOOOO! I don't want to die! He's really going to kill me if I don't show up! I have to go!_

She jumped off the floor, and quickly began to dress in her school uniform as if her life depended on it, and in her mind, it did. She _had _to go to class, or the professor was going to kill her.

Bernadetta, age seventeen, had been utterly defeated by an oblivious professor.

"My life is over!" She cried as she burst out the door and sprinted towards the classrooms, barely clinging on to her book bag.

Bernadetta's academy days had just begun.

* * *

An apathetic mercenary who never found a calling in life. A timid recluse whose entire world was confined within a few walls. These two individuals should not have held any significance in the worlds vast history. Yet somehow, brief words through a closed door would go on to change the very course of all of Fódlan, and it all began with a simple knock.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and if you would like this story to be continued! Nothing makes me happier than seeing a review, so if you could take the time to write even just a few words, I would appreciate that so much! It helps me see if I'm actually doing anything right and where I could improve. I play the game in Japanese so when I simulate the characters voices in my head its their Japanese one. This is why I had her refer to Byleth as "sensei" when she is speaking, because personally I think it sounds better. If that doesn't seem to work well then don't be afraid to tell me, I can always change it back to just professor. Until next time!**

**-Arcale**

**Edit: Changed back to professor. People say "sensei" is out of place, which to be honest, it is. Peace!**


	2. Let Them Eat Cake

**_So I actually just started my Black Eagles play through. I'm writing this story alongside playing the route which is making for a very interesting experience. Causes me to think more in depth of what could actually be happening while I'm playing the game. My first route was Golden Deer, FEAR THE DEER, but of course I recruited Bernadetta. I'm starting to like the Black Eagles characters so as I unlock their supports and understand their personalities I can add more of them to the story, maybe. Another note, I have no idea how other people write things so quickly. Kudos to them, I struggle so much to come up with things to write about while they just shell out massive walls of text. Not saying that they don't struggle too of course. I'm just doing this for fun, doesn't mean it's not stressful though. I'm studying to be an engineer after all, not a writer, so this is not my specialty. Enough of that though, enjoy!_**

* * *

_Ok Bernie, you can do this…_

Bernadetta stared at the tall wooden doors before her. Their large height only added to their menacing appearance, seeming as though they were ready to crush her body into jelly at a moments notice.

_Deep breaths… deep breaths. I mean I'm just walking into class. Nothing bad is going to happen... Right?_

As if on cue her brain decided to give her plenty of ideas. She could tumble into pitfall as soon as she stepped in, impaling herself on a plethora of spikes. The chains holding the chandelier could snap while she was under it and break her skull, leaving her to bleed out on the cold stone floor. A training arrow could somehow break through the window and find itself lodged into her throat as she choked on her own blood.

Then she swallowed hard, last but not least, _the professor_. Maybe the reason he asked her to come to class was just so he could skewer her in front of everybody! Her last moments would be spent being an example of those who would even _dare_ dream of skipping. Mercenaries were prone to making bold statements after all! Her knees buckled and she trembled before the door.

_Noooo! You can't think like that Bernie! Everybody is already inside! The professor wouldn't kill me in front of all those people. It-it should be safe. I hope…_

She mustered every ounce of her courage and opened the door.

Inside the rest of the Black Eagles class were already seated and chatting amongst themselves.

"Ah Bernadetta, glad you could join us." Edelgard spoke as she took notice of the girls entrance.

The whole class paused to look at her.

"Heh-heh…" Bernadetta let out a small nervous laugh.

_Why would you say that! Now everybody is staring at me! I'm going to die! Oh sweet merciful goddess save meee!_

She glanced around the room and for a short moment her eyes locked with the professor's. He gave a brief nod before returning his attention to some papers on his desk.

Bernadetta was sure that her soul would ascend from her body at that very moment. The gaze of the professor was far too much for her to handle, and her heart almost stopped. His eyes were completely devoid of life, apathetic to a fault. She could have sworn a smile formed on his lips, like one of a predator that had just caught his prey. The Ashen Demon would finally devour her whole! She would have fainted right then and there if that wouldn't had just drawn more attention to herself. Quickly she ran to the nearest desk, sat down, and covered herself with an opened red book.

_Uwaaaaaaa! This can't be happening! All these people! I can't do this! I was too full of myself earlier, seeing the professor in person is just too muuuch!_

Bernadetta began to hyperventilate. Leaving her room had been a huge mistake.

_Good thoughts Bernie, good thoughts… You're alive aren't you? That's right, I'm alive!_

While she had indeed received stares from the entire class and the professor, somehow she managed to stay breathing.

_Maybe I can actually survive..._

She slowly peeked out from under her book. Much to her pleasure, she had managed to nab a seat at the very back of the classroom. While she had just barely lived through having everybody stares fixed on her from the front, there was no way she could bear her classmates staring at her from behind. Her every movement being watched, judged, ridiculed...

_Nevermind! This is it for Bernie! I'm going to dieee! Somebody please save meeee!_

Bernadetta nearly tipped over in her chair as the bells marking the beginning of the class period rang, catching her off guard.

Byleth cleared his throat and positioned himself directly behind his desk and placed both hands on the table. If he was nervous, he showed no signs of it.

Everybody's eyes soon drew to the professor, eager to see how he would perform as his first time as a teacher. Out of everyone's, Edelgard's gaze was the most intense. Calm, observant, and evaluating. While their victory in the mock battle had earned the professor some of her respect. She still wished to see the former mercenary's capability for herself, and judge whether he was truly fit to be their instructor. Yet something in her eyes seemed to suggest there was more to it than that.

"Before I begin, I must announce that this month, we have been tasked with the disposal of bandits that have been making trouble as of late. As such, you will be placing your lives on the line in actual combat."

_Oh thank the Goddess! Only Bandit disposal! I thought we might have to do something actually dangerous like… wait… bandit disposal?_

Caspar was the first to speak up. "Professor, by disposal you mean?"

"Eradication, if that is more comprehensible." Byleth responded bluntly.

_Wha-whaaaaaat?!_

The cyan haired youth pumped his fist into the air. "Lucky me! I already get to show my skills in battle!"

"Please… quiet down Caspar, I was having a wonderful dream until you decided to bang the table." Lindhardt yawned as he set his head back down.

_You're really sleeping after hearing this?!_

Petra raised her hand. "Professor? I am not having understanding. E rad...icate? What is so 'rad' about these bandits."

_Nothing is rad about them at all!_

"My dear Petra." Ferdinand stood up and outstretched his hand. "What our esteemed professor here is saying is that we are to kill or capture these heinous criminals. And I for one am more than happy to show the world what Ferdinand von Aegir has to offer this mission."

"Oh Ferdie how absolutely splendid of you to clear this up for us. I'm sure our small brains wouldn't have figured it out." Dorothea said with a wicked smile on her face. "Now why don't you do us all another favor. Kindly sit down, and never open your mouth again."

"Hmph." Ferdinand grumbled as he sat back in his chair.

"This will indeed be the perfect time for all of you to show what you have to offer in service of lady Edelgard." Hubert said coldly. "I do hope you all prove to be… useful."

_Oh Bernie will be useful alright, as a meat shield!_

"Settle down everyone. This is very important for our future success at this academy, random outbursts will only seek to hinder our progress." Edelgard said sternly to restore order.

_How can everybody be so calm! We are actually supposed to fight b-bandits?! We could die! School just started for the goddess's sake! _

"While some of you seem to be enthusiastic, I must remind you that this is not to be taken lightly. It will be the first time many of you step foot on a real battlefield. I will prepare you to the best of my ability, but be warned, this will be nothing like the mock battle. Your foes will not be fellow students aiming for your surrender, they will be experienced killers aiming for your life. When the time comes for your to strike one down, you must not hesitate. These next few weeks will be some of the most important of your career, it would be best to pay close attention, as it is no exaggeration to say that your lives will depend on it. Now let us begin by discussing proper combat techniques."

_Oh this is just great… I'm going to die during the first month of school._

* * *

The sound of wood clashing filled the air. The Black Eagles watched in awe as their professor and their house leader engaged in a fast paced duel.

While Edelgard was doing a fair job at keeping Byleth's assault at bay, his constant strikes were beginning to drain her stamina. Soon her training axe was knocked from her grasp and Byleth's sword found itself pointed at her throat.

"I yield." The white haired princess said as she put her hands in the air.

All the observers clapped respectfully at the display, save for Hubert who glared menacingly at the professor.

"You would be wise to treat the heir to the Adrestian throne with more caution." The black haired man scowled.

Edelgard held her palm out. "Please Hubert, I am more than capable of receiving a few blows. It was a valuable learning experience." She turned to face Byleth. "But be warned Professor. Next time I shall not fall so easily."

Byleth gave a nod in response.

Bernadetta trembled at the scene. She knew the professor was scary, but seeing him in action was something else entirely. He didn't even break a sweat in battle against Edelgard, and he defeated her swiftly after analyzing her movements for only a few exchanges. It just served to solidify the idea that he was more than capable to extinguish her life at any given moment.

Byleth placed his training sword on a nearby rack and motioned his students to follow.

"Edelgard's strength clearly lies with the axe, where as she may struggle with things such as a bow or white magic." He began.

The class watched intently as he started selecting certain weapons and placing them on a table.

"Like her, you all have strengths and weaknesses. In combat it is crucial to know your limits. Your enemies will try to exploit them. By improving upon what you have a talent for, and understanding what you lack, your chances of survival will increase exponentially." He continued.

"The great Ferdinand von Aegir has no weaknesses!" The orange hair noble loudly proclaimed.

Dorothea stepped over to Ferdinand. "Oh that's wonderful! So it won't hurt when I sock you straight in the face."

"Please, let us not have the fighting, we should instead be having the learning, no?" Petra said, trying to calm Dorothea down.

Ignoring them, Byleth continued. "Today we shall be exploring your strengths and weaknesses in preparation for the end of the month. I want to see how you fare using different weapons and spells so I can effectively instruct you on where and what you should focus on."

The students all nodded in agreement.

"I would now like for each of you to display your abilities to the class. By observing each other's movements and habits, you can increase cooperation efficiency."

Bernadetta took this as a cue to disappear.

_Oh, that corner looks mighty comfortable. Why don't I just go and sit myself down before..._

"Bernadetta."

_Oh no…_

"I believe you are familiar with the bow. Would you mind demonstrating?"

_Would I mind?... WOULD I MIND!? Of course I would mind! Are you trying to kill me! No wait, don't answer that._

Bernadetta would have liked to do nothing more than scream and run out of the training grounds back to the sweet comfort of her room, but the looming threat of her professor's rage frightened her enough to comply.

"Sure…"

She reluctantly walked over and plucked a bow and a few arrows from the table. Her hands began to shake as she positioned herself in front of a target.

_Ok Bernie, you can do this… you can do this... Just like you practiced. It's no big deal. Aim and shoot, easy as pie._

She stood motionless for a while in focus, her eyes shut tight.

_Except now there's people watching me and judging me and the Professors here and..._

Her breaths became more and more rapid as she pulled back the string.

_It's all over for meeee! I'm going to miss and everybody will hate me and the Professor will yell at me, and probably kill me too!_

She let loose her arrow as tears began streaming down her face.

_I'm going to die!_

*Thunk*

The arrow hit the target dead center and the whole class applauded.

"Amazing Bern! I knew you could do it!" Dorothea cheered.

Byleth placed a hand on the violet haired girls shoulder. "Excellent shot Bernadetta, your form was most effective."

Not so much as a peep escaped from her.

"Bernadetta?"

Bernadetta's eyes were pointed completely upwards and her mouth was agape. The bow she was holding fell from her hands making a solid _thud_ as it hit the ground. She had fainted whilst standing.

* * *

"Oh this week was just horrible! Terrible! Awful!"

Bernadetta lay face down and screamed into her pillow recounting the past weeks events.

"Who knew school could be so frightening?! Everyday has become a constant battle for my life!"

The Officers Academy was already taking it's toll on the small, fragile girl.

"Me, a student?! That's almost as big of a joke as I am! Why did I have to be forced here? I just want to go home..."

She peeked out from her pillow.

"Surely _you_ can understand me Mr. Bear." Bernadetta said as she poked one of her stuffed bears on the nose.

She rolled over to face the ceiling and covered her face with her hands.

Soon her eyes began to water. "Ughhh… I can't believe I actually fainted in front of everybody. How embarrassing... I can't get married anymore!"

Wiping away her tears, she sat up on the bed and dusted herself off.

"At least I'm alive." She sniffled. "I guess the professor didn't even deem me worth killing."

A knock on the door crushed her gratification immediately.

_I spoke too soon!_

"Wh-what is it! I'm not doing anything!" She blurted in panic.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, what's this cake doing out here?"

"Cake!?"

Unable to contain her excitement at the mention sweets, Bernadetta ran to the door and cracked it open.

There was no cake, instead there was only the professor... The professor!? IT WAS A TRAP! How could she fall for something so obvious?!

She slammed the door closed before Byleth could react and jumped under her covers.

Why was he here _again_! Couldn't he just leave her alone?! Had he not caused her enough stress already?! Was he here because she fainted during his lesson? That had to be it!

_Oh he's so mad, he's angry, he's furious! What am I going to do!_

She had disrespected his teachings, so now he was here to finally finish the deed. Bernadetta would be found dead in her room the very next morning.

"The Reaper is here to claim my soul! All that's left for Bernie is to face the black abyss!" she cried as she gripped her blankets tightly.

Byleth decided that it was time to take his leave before he made anything worse. He had wanted to check on Bernadetta after she had fainted as he worried for her health, but he never found the time for it until now. Though it seemed she was not in the mood for conversation.

He grabbed out a small notebook and began flipping through the pages. He stopped at the page with 'Bernadetta' written at the top. Taking a pen, he wrote 'sweets' and flipped the book closed.

It was clear to Byleth that he was lacking in social ability. He could speak lengths when it came to instructing his students and talking about combat or tactics, but trying to converse casually with them was well, _difficult_ at best. Instead he felt that providing gifts to his students would help him win their favor without showing his weakness with words. So he kept a list of all their interests in that he might be able to find common ground and provide items of their liking. As he would be teaching and leading them through missions in the coming year, he felt it imperative to gain their trust, and perhaps even some of their affection. He couldn't expect them to just follow his orders if they didn't respect him after all. Content with his new finding, he left the dormitory grounds.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

There it was. The dreaded knocking. This time, Bernadetta was ready. She had made her peace. Now, she would just accept it. She couldn't bear the thought of sitting around and just waiting for her death any longer. For what reason did the professor leave earlier she didn't know, but she _did _know it would only be a matter of time until he returned for the kill. She walked up to the door, closed her eyes, and turned the knob.

_Take me, oh sweet sweet darkness._

She waited for the end, but it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that there was, in fact, nobody around. The dormitory yard was completely empty. Instead, there was only a single piece of cake on the ground in front of her, glistening in the moon's rays.

_I can't possibly eat that! It must be poisoned!_

Her thought was cut short as her stomach growled loudly, she had been far too scared to leave her room to get food after the professor had visited, so she hadn't eaten at all since breakfast.

_It looks so good though..._

It may have been poisoned, but at this point it was worth the risk.

She picked up the plate and fork, shut her eyes, and prayed as she took a bite. Instead of the bitter taste of death, she was only met with the delicious taste of cake.

"Mhmm, it's so tasty!"

She began happily digging in and after a few bites, she noticed a small note attached to the plate.

"Hope you are not feeling ill. Some sugar should help prevent future black outs. Best wishes." -Byleth

For the first time all week, Bernadetta smiled. It was then she thought, maybe her professor wasn't such a bad person after all.

* * *

**So there it is. What did you think? I had no idea how to start this chapter at first, or what would even be in it, but I think it came out alright. Also brownie points if you noticed, it actually had me bursting out laughing when I realized it. I just did the Ferdinand has no weaknesses line on a whim because it sounds like something he would say, then I looked up to see what his weaknesses were. Turns out he actually doesn't have a weakness. I guess I'm just a genius, and Ferdinand is just a god. Hope you liked it! Now what will our poor Bernadetta do against those big bad bandits. Until next time!**

**\- Arcale**


	3. Before the Storm

**First of all thank you all so much! I can't believe this story has gotten over 100 followers, that's actually crazy. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my story. Sorry I take so long with chapters. I have a bunch of ideas but figuring out when in the story to put them is super hard. Sometimes I think I'm in over my head trying to do a retelling but it is quite fun and I just want to see more Bernie. I'll keep trying to do her justice. Also Sans is in Smash... what(sorry Terry, your cool too). More DLC characters on the way, HYPE! Can we get Bernie in smash!(oooh that's a story idea right there) Probably not though sadly, but I would love a Three Houses Rep. Having Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude in a Pokemon Trainer style character would be amazing. **

* * *

"A LITTLE HELP HERE LINHARDT!"

"I thought you said you could take them all on your own."

"I'M SORRY, PLEASE HELP ME OUT!"

Caspar held on to his axe with everything he had, barely blocking a downwards swing aimed straight for his skull.

Linhardt let out a yawn. "Such a bother... fine I'll humor you."

He shot out a small burst of Nosferatu, knocking Caspar's assailant to the ground.

"Thanks... I owe you." Caspar panted as he caught his breath.

His victory was short lived as he took an arrow straight to the chest.

"That was lethal Caspar, you're out." Byleth shouted.

The Black Eagles students were in the midst of a training exercise with a unit of the Knights of Seiros. Byleth had wanted them to practice alongside the knights that would be accompanying them on their first mission so he could prepare his students as much as possible.

"Damn it! Linhardt, why didn't you warn me!" The cyan haired warrior yelled.

"Couldn't be bothere..." The white mage was cut off as an arrow hit him in the back of the head and he face planted into the dirt.

"You're out as well." The voice called again from the sidelines.

"How is that height advantage working for you now?" Caspar snickered.

Caspar had charged out without backup and Linhardt, lacking any care, decided to follow him. This caused the duo to become stranded, and they met their end a distance away from their classmates.

"Well it looks like we've had two casualties so far. This never would have happened if I was put in charge." Ferdinand scoffed.

"Following your orders would be no better than looking to a dying fish for leadership." Hubert coldly responded.

"Enough! Now is not the time. Prepare yourselves, we are being rushed." Edelgard shouted as she tightened the grip on her axe.

Knights scrambled at the trio from the side. Ferdinand and Edelgard moved to meet the assault head on while Hubert retreated a distance to launch his spells safely.

"They are having the trouble! We must be helping them!" Petra shouted to her own group.

"I would love to but we seem to have our own problems to worry about." Dorothea replied, readying herself.

Dorothea, Petra, and Bernadetta had been caught off guard and were surrounded.

_This can't be happening! School should be about learning from books, not...THIS! This isn't learning, this is torture!_

Bernadetta screamed and covered her eyes as the enemy began to advance on their position.

"Bern! We really need you right now!" The songstress shouted desperately as she fired a thunder spell at one of the attackers.

_What do you actually expect me to do?! _

"Please be shooting them!" Petra screamed as if answering her question. She was now engaged with two of the knights at once.

_You want me to shoot at these people?! I've never shot at people before! You know what happens when you try to shoot at people!? They try to kill you back! I can't do it, I won't do it!_

"Bern, help!" Dorothea yelped as she barely dodged a sword swing and fell on her behind.

"Ohhh fine!" Bernadetta yelled back. She hastily drew an arrow and shot it in Dorothea's direction.

The arrow completely missed its mark and bounced off a nearby tree.

_That was really bad..._

Dorothea closed her eyes and laughed. "I guess that's it for me." She was stabbed and disqualified from the match.

Petra continued to fight fiercely against her two opponents. With a quick parry she shoved her shoulder into the gut of one knight and knocked him into the other one, taking them both down at once. Unfortunately, she met her end when a third knight struck her from behind.

Bernadetta was now alone. "I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEE!" She cried and sprinted as fast as she could away from her downed teammates.

"She really is reminding me of prey." Petra thought out loud as she observed the escaping archer.

Byleth watched intently as the battle continued to play out. While he had expected them to be defeated in the first bout, he had not expected them to fall this quickly. Clearly more training was needed. He mentally noted where each student could improve in their conduct.

"What's our status Hubert!" Edelgard yelled as she brought down her axe on a knight.

Hubert quickly scanned the battlefield. "Petra's group has been compromised my lady, only us and Bernadetta remain. I fear victory is now out of our grasp."

"Nonsense, the battle is not yet lost as long as _I _stand!" Ferdinand proclaimed, only to have his spear flung from his hands. "Ah, I yield…"

Hubert and Edelgard were soon forced back to back. A large number of knights remained and they moved in to surrounded the pair.

"I suppose we have lost." Edelgard relinquished.

Bernadetta squirmed desperately through the brush and found herself watching the scene from behind a tree.

_They're in trouble! Maybe I can still help them! You have to at least try Bernie, you haven't done anything useful, and the professor is going to be mad!_

Bernadetta quickly notched an arrow but was interrupted when she heard a rustle from behind. The knight that defeated Petra had followed her.

She instantly dropped her weapon to the floor and curled into a ball. "Ahhhh! Please don't hurt me! I wasn't going to shoot your friends, honest! Just let me live! I'll do anything, anything!"

The knight slightly recoiled from the outburst. Taking pity on the poor girl, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder with his sword.

"You're dead Bernadetta." Byleth reported.

_Uwaaaaa! I knew I shouldn't have left my room today!_

Thus the training exercise ended with the Black Eagles complete defeat.

* * *

"That was abhorrent. You were rash and disorganized. The knights were not acting to their full potential and yet you struggled to even make a dent in their number." Byleth recounted as he regrouped his class.

"You would dare call the leadership of Lady Edelgard disorganized?" Hubert scowled.

"Considering all of you are now dead, yes."

The students winced and cast their gases slightly downward.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between a bandit, and one of you?"

Ferdinand perked up. "Well for one thing, they do not hold the grand title of legitimate heir…"

Byleth cut him off. "The main difference between a soldier and a common thug is their ability to cooperate. More often than not, bandits think only of themselves in battle, they do not see their fellow men as comrades. They think individually, act individually, and die individually." He took a short pause. "You on the other hand, are with your fellow classmates, your fellow countrymen. This is where you all hold the advantage. You will fight together, or you will die alone."

_Dying alone huh, sounds like a fitting end for Bernie._

"We did just fine in the mock battle when you were leading us Professor." Caspar chipped in.

"Which is exactly why I wanted you to act on your own. There may come a time where I am struck down on the battlefield. If that time ever comes, you all must be able to cooperate with each other and operate without me. Relying too much on my strategies and leadership could get you killed. Now, we will continue to do this until you manage to succeed, _without_ any casualties."

_Whaaaat! You mean we have to do MORE of this?! I can't handle MORE of this!_

The knights began to ready themselves for another fight.

Bernadetta nearly cried.

_I just want to go home!_

* * *

"_Tsk_, what a pitiful display, I have much to learn before my dreams come to fruition. Still, the first step is now at hand."

Edelgard stepped quickly through the halls of the monastery, the knights had just informed her they had found the bandit's hideout in a place known as the Red Canyon. She moved to gather her classmates so they could discuss the details along with their professor.

_Their professor_. Byleth was an enigma, nothing was known about him except that he was the child of Jeralt and was a former mercenary in his fathers group. She had dug up every record she could but he was practically a ghost with no past. She had only managed to dig up his nickname from among Jeralt's mercenaries, "Ashen Demon". Edelgard disliked the fact that she knew so little about the man that lead their class, but she knew he was invaluable. He had proved he was skillful in the battles she observed thus far. All that was left was to see his conduct in the coming mission and she would be absolutely sure about him. It must have been fate that brought him to her class, not that she believed in such things. She couldn't let this opportunity fall out of her grasp.

"I need him. If only I could…"

She stopped herself when she spotted a violet haired girl doing a rather poor job trying to sneak through the courtyard.

"Bernadetta."

"EeEEee! What! Who's there!" Bernadetta nearly tumbled over as she looked around for the speaker.

"Over here Bernadetta." Edelgard answered as she walked closer.

"Oh! Your highness! Forgive me, I must be an unsightly piece of trash that has stained your vision! Please allow me to remove myself from your presence." Bernadetta said with a curtsy.

"Hold, Bernadetta. How many times must I tell you. We are fellow classmates, you have no need to treat me any different than anyone else."

"Ah of course, sorry..."

"Well this is convenient, I was actually looking for you anyways." Edelgard reported.

"For me?!" Bernadetta's eyes opened wide in shock. "I didn't do it! It wasn't me I swear! Please don't have me executed! I can name fingers and point names! Wait… I mean!"

"Bernadetta!" The princess shouted impatiently.

The recluse flinched and attempted to shield herself with her arms.

Edelgard sighed. "Bernadetta, I've said before, no harm will come to you. I am trying to gather our class together for a mission briefing, not drag you to the executioner's block."

"Ah of course… I wouldn't even be worth the effort would I…"

Edelgard rubbed her temple in frustration. "Just come with me will you, we need to group up and find the professor." She said as she grabbed Bernadetta by the hood and began dragging her down the path.

"Noooooo please, I'm too young to die!"

* * *

"That took longer than expected."

The Black Eagle head had finally gathered her class, after no small amount of trouble.

"My apologies Lady Edelgard. I should have made preparations before hand. I will not fail you next time." Hubert bowed.

"Well it's not our fault Linhardt was hidden in some bush. What made you think that was even a good place to sleep." Caspar grumbled as he poked the crest enthusiast.

"I didn't want to be disturbed, and if it was hard for you to find me then I would say it served its purpose." Linhardt responded.

"Everyone, our esteemed professor approaches." Ferdinand outstretched his hand, causing the group to turn in that direction.

Byleth walked up to the class.

"Perfect timing, Professor. I just received word from the knights. They've located the bandits." Edelgard said at the head of the group.

"It seems they have them cornered. They are in Zanado, the Red Canyon." Hubert added.

"The Red Canyon?" Byleth stroked his chin. "I cannot say I have ever heard of its existence, yet somehow it sounds familiar."

"Who cares about that, I can't wait to get started! I'll strike down those heinous thieves before they know what hit them!" Caspar shouted enthusiastically.

"Charge ahead if you must, Caspar. Just do not put the rest of us in danger. Lest you forget what happened the last time you rushed without us." Ferdinand commented dryly.

"I'm going back! I won't be of any help anyway, the thought of getting hurt is just too much! I think I'll just be cheering you all on from the comfort of my own room. Preferably where I won't die." Bernadetta fretted.

Dorothea placed a comforting hand on Bernadetta's shoulder. "Don't worry, Bern. It's just some bandits. We'll have no trouble at all."

"Eh, don't get ahead of yourselves. Unfounded optimism isn't a great strategy, it's how you find yourself with a sword in your back. Let's just get this over with." Linhardt yawned.

"There is nothing to get over. We will work with togetherness to achieve our mission, right Professor?" Petra stated, missing the point.

The professor closed his eyes. "I suppose it is finally time. Although I cannot help but feel some unease."

"We have worked hard through these past two weeks. We can do this Professor. Give us our orders, and let's move out." Edelgard sternly replied.

"Very well, rest up everyone, tomorrow we will meet at the gates and begin our trek to Zanado." Byleth commanded as he left to go discuss plans with the knights.

"Well, you heard him everyone. We should all go and relax for now. We have trained more than enough, I am certain we shall be successful." Edelgard proclaimed.

Ferdinand cleared his throat. "Might I suggest we dine together tonight as a bonding experience before our first fight?"

"Ohhh I think I'm feeling faint. I'm gonna go now!" Bernadetta shouted as she ran towards the dorms.

"Something is very wrong with that girl." Caspar said, holding his arms behind his head.

"Well I second her opinion, you all can go on and eat without me. I have something more important to attend to." Linhardt stated as he walked away.

"More important than the bonding?" Petra questioned.

"Yes." The healer responded bluntly without even looking back.

* * *

"Oh it's all over for me Mr. Bear. I tried my hardest but I just don't think I'm going to live through tomorrow's battle."

Bernadetta slouched over the side of her bed facing one of her stuffed bears.

"It's almost unreal. I was just at home doing what I always did, and the next thing I knew I was thrown into this school. Now I'm expected to go and 'Help protect the peace of Fódlan?' I don't think that's very fair. What do you think?"

She was met with the blank stare of her bear's black button eyes.

"Nothing huh… guess I just have to hope for the best, but it's not looking very good…"

_I'm really going to die tomorrow aren't I. I wonder what's in store for Bernie. Beheading? Blunt force trauma? Multiple stab wounds? So many great choices. I'm such a failure so anything would be a fitting end for me._

Various incidents of the past week flashed in her head. She had been next to useless in the training exercises with the knights. She had scored low on practical exams the professor had given out to the class. During stable duty she had accidentally managed to unhook the door causing a horse to bolt wildly through the monastery. She had even been missing most of her target practice shots from all the stress. It was a complete disaster.

"I'm just not cut out for all of this. Maybe it's better for everyone if I just die." She sighed as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand.

It would be easier on everybody if she was out of the picture. Especially the professor, she could only imagine how much of a pain she was to him. A teacher like him didn't deserve such a failure of a student like her.

She never would have guessed that he had been a mercenary before he came to the monastery, his teaching skills were amazing. His explanations were concise and easy to understand. He would answer any questions a student had, no matter how small, and he was able to clearly grasp each students strengths to help them improve.

His leadership was absolutely incredible as well, the way he looked at the battlefield and quickly figured out the best course of action. It took them more than half a dozen tries before they had managed to best the knights on their own, but with the professor leading them it took only one battle, and it was far easier than any of their previous attempts. He expertly guided the students through the whole ordeal, and before she knew it the battle had already been won.

Before, she had always seen him as a threat to her safety, another gust of wind waiting to blow out the candle of her life, but now she couldn't help but admire the professor. After observing him for a while, she noticed he was in fact very kind. He treated others with respect and encouraged all of his students to perform to the best of their ability. He was even able to make a useless girl like her useful.

There was also the cake that he had given her. It was a shock at first. She couldn't remember the last time someone had actually cared about her, let alone give her a gift as meaningful as this one. She still had to thank him, at least before she bit the dust.

Too many thoughts swirled in her head all at once, the upcoming mission was beginning to overload her emotions.

"Some reading ought to help cheer me up."

* * *

"You're definitely a strange one, Professor."

"Maybe so…"

_The professor and Linhardt? What could they be talking about?_

Bernadetta was on her way back from the library having picked up a new batch of books to read but she caught sight of her professor and her classmate having a chat. Curious, she decided to hide behind a pillar and listen in.

Linhardt continued. "In truth, your very nature is odd. You're definitely not a commoner, but you don't seem like a noble, either. You're… something else. Perhaps you're a villain who came here to enact some evil plot. That wouldn't surprise me either."

"Is that what you think?" The professor questioned. His face still showing no signs of emotion.

_What did he just say?! A… a villain?!_

A villain that came to enact an evil plot?! The very thought of it was enough to give her shivers. Is that what actually lay behind those cold eyes? Linhardt was one of the smartest students there, had he noticed the professor's true nature, something she didn't see? Was he was actually evil? Surely he wouldn't dispose of her during the next battle?

_He… he wouldn't do that. He did give me cake after all._

She tried to shake it off but again, her paranoia got the best of her. Her back would be turned, she would never see it coming. Killing her would of been too noticeable at the monastery. He would instead get rid of her during the mission where it could easily be blamed on a bandit. A quick movement of his hand, and she would be lying dead in a ditch on the side of the road, no one would ever know the truth.

The cake had just been a ploy! A trick to give her a false sense of security! She knew it was too good to be true!

_Nooo! I can't let my guard down! I have to fight back!_

"Ah Bernadetta, fancy meeting you here."

"Wha-wha-what! Oh, ummm…" The girl nearly jumped out of her shoes.

While she was busy freaking out, the other two had already finished their conversation, and she had been caught red handed.

Bernadetta gulped as she turned around to face the speaker. "H-hello there professor! Fancy meeting you here…"

Byleth blankly stared back.

_He said that already, didn't he…_

"Ahahahaha..." She laughed nervously.

_I can't let him figure out I know about his evil plot, or else I'm dead for sure!_

"Indeed… are you alright? You look quite pale."

"Oh I'm f-fine professor! Absolutely no problems with Bernie at all! You must have a busy schedule, please don't let my worthless self waste any more of your time. I'll just be going." She frantically spoke as she tried to walk away.

"Your well being is no waste of time. Something clearly ails you." He spoke, stopping her escape.

_Am I that easy to read?! I need to get out of here before he kills me!_

"Are you perhaps…"

_No don't say it! I don't suspect anything I swear!_

"...worried for tomorrow?" He finished.

"Ahhhh! I won't tell anybody anything! My lips are sealed! Please, just don't! …what did you say?" Bernadetta uncovered her head from the pile of books she carried.

Byleth put down his fist down into his open palm. "That must be it. Do not fret, it is perfectly normal for your nerves to be on edge before your first battle. It must be especially hard on you since you often enjoy staying in your room."

_Huh, he's not going to kill me?_

"I apologize if my teachings have been making you anxious. I know I have been putting a lot of pressure on you all as of late. Especially during active training, the thought of fighting without an experienced leader can be unnerving. I merely want to make sure you are all prepared for the worst."

_Wait, wait, wait, your completely off! Well I guess not completely, I am worried._

Bernadetta shook her head furiously. "No! That's not it at all Professor! It's not your fault! I appreciate everything you taught us, I really do. It's just, I don't think… I don't think I can do this! I mean I miss most of my shots, I panic on the battlefield, I fail at almost everything I do! I'm going to get myself killed, or even worse, one of you!"

Byleth pondered for a moment. "You are not a failure Bernadetta."

"Wha…" Her mouth opened wide at that statement.

"I feel perfectly confident in trusting you to watch your classmate's backs, as well as my own."

"You… you trust me?"

"I do, and besides. I have no intention of falling in battle. I will ensure each and every one of you makes it back safely. There will be nothing to fear, you have my word." He clenched his fist tightly.

"Professor…"

He had a fire burning in his eyes, the likes of which Bernadetta had never seen before. His words held a passionate determination, they were different than his usual level tone.

"Rest up, you will need all of your strength for the battle. I will see you tomorrow" Byleth said as he walked away to another hall.

_He's not evil at all._

Their conversation was brief, but Bernadetta realized that the one most worried for their mission was none other than the professor himself. He desperately wanted to keep them all safe, their harsh training was just his way of preparing them.

He even said that she wasn't a failure, that he trusted her. _Her_ of all people. She had never heard those words before. She never knew how much she needed to hear that. Tears began to well in her eyes.

She pumped a fist into the air with a newfound determination.

_I guess Bernie has to do her best for everyone, and for the professor!_

If the professor was there, she might just be able to survive after all.

_Oh shoot, I never thanked him for the cake._

* * *

**Yeah so remember when I said Bernie was gonna be facing bandits last time? Well that's going to have to wait for next chapter, sorry about that. I originally planned this chapter to be the bandit fight but I came up with some other stuff to put in after seeing some new support conversations. Also I didn't think it would make since to have all this filler stuff in the same chapter as the battle. It's going to be my first time writing a real battle scene so I need some time to try and experiment with it. Thank you all for the great reviews. I read and enjoy everything you have to say. Please keep them coming so I know if I'm actually doing a good job or not. As always, let me know what you think. Until next time!**

**-Arcale**


	4. A True Battle

**DLC leak! Can't wait for some more Bernadetta content! I wonder how the sauna will function, and if Bernadetta will get a paralogue. It would be sweet to see her get her own relic and destroy everybody. Now let's see how she fares against bandits.**

* * *

Byleth stood in the main chamber of the monastery's second floor. He had expected to meet the knight captain in this location, but instead he was presented with unfortunate news.

"The knights will not be accompanying us?"

Seteth rubbed his temple and frowned. "I'm afraid not. A local Lord in the Kingdom has been rather aggressive lately, and we fear it may escalate into full conflict. The knights that were assigned to you are one of the only few available units we can use to help prevent tensions."

Byleth furrowed his brow. "I see, so we are to take care of the bandits ourselves then?"

"That is correct, as much as I loathe leaving our students unsupervised with you, we have our hands tied. Besides, Lady Rhea seems to have a lot of faith you will succeed without their help and I will not go against her wishes, no matter how misplaced her faith in you is." Seteth scoffed.

"Very well."

"Best of luck to you Professor. Do remember you are no longer a mercenary, this isn't just another one of your "jobs". You now represent the Church as one of it's core members. Make sure no harm comes to your students. There would be no shortage of diplomatic outrages if one of them were to meet an unfortunate end."

Byleth gave a single nod and left.

"What could Lady Rhea possibly see in him? I do hope I haven't left the students in the hands of some madman."

* * *

"... and so unfortunately we will be conducting the mission without support."

_Wait... that can't be right._

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I might not have heard you clearly." Bernadetta asked in a soft voice.

"We will engage the bandits with only the members of our class." Byleth responded.

_Ah, yes, of course that's what he said… So this is to be my end then. _

Bernadetta slowly closed her eyes and clasped her hands.

_I suppose I should compose my Swan Song. Let my last words echo through the ears of all unfortunate souls that share my fate._

"The wind faintly blows… The candle engulfed by dark… Bernie's time has come."

"Bernadetta, please. Just because the knights aren't with us doesn't mean it will be the end of the world. Still, the Church is unable to keep their promises in escorting their own students. That is unfortunate." Edelgard mused in a dissatisfied tone.

"No matter, mere bandits will stand no chance against me. I have no doubt they will hide their tails and flee at the first sight of my noble presence." Ferdinand triumphantly proclaimed.

"They'll be running alright, because they don't want to get an earful from you." Caspar mumbled.

"If you are scared then just seek refuge behind me, Edelgard. I shall have defeated them all before you know it." Ferdinand continued.

"I am not frightened, Ferdinand, I am merely disappointed in the Church's conduct. For an organization that all of Fódlan looks to for leadership, they ought to be more capable."

Linhardt clicked his tongue. "And here I was hoping I could catch a ride on one of their carriages and take a nap on the way."

"Napping would be a waste. This will be good for our experiences yes? But I am admitting feeling a bit of nervousness without the knights helping." Petra added.

"This was supposed to be an easy mission, I guess now I need to put in some effort." Dorothea sighed.

"I am disappointed in this development as well, but we will operate just fine without the knights. The bandits have been reported to be relatively small in number, and their hideout is poorly fortified. I have confidence in your abilities but be sure to act with caution. Grab your things, we depart now." Byleth told the group.

_Hmm? Now…NOW?! I just woke up! Don't we get a pep talk or something!? Some kind of warm up!? Ohhhh I think I need to use the restroom. It would be horrible if I had to go during the fight! Maybe I can still run back and..._

"Come on Bern, everybody's begun marching. You don't want us to leave you behind, do you?" Dorothea called out to the girl as the rest of the class exited the monastery gates.

"W-w-wait, but…"

Bernadetta frantically looked back and forth at the monastery and her classmates. She desperately wanted to run back and hide in her room, but panic set in as she watched her class get farther and farther away.

"Noooo, please don't leave me behind!"

Bernadetta scrambled after the others, praying to the goddess that her bladder would not betray her.

* * *

Leaves crunched under the feet of the Black Eagle's as they made their way to the Red Canyon. While the location itself was not too far from the Monastery, the path to it was long and strenuous. The chilly morning wind blew steadily around them, and soon proved to be an inconvenience.

"Why does it have to be so cold! Couldn't we have worn something a little warmer. I'm practically freezing here!" Caspar shouted in frustration.

"Come now Caspar, nobility should not be bothered by something as petty as the cold." Ferdinand remarked.

Hubert smirked. "You must be lacking in nobility then. I can hear your teeth chattering from a mile away."

Petra blew hot air to warm her hands. "This coldness is why I have a dislikeness of Fódlan. Brigid has much more warmth and comfort."

"Some warmth sounds great right about now. It's so cold I might actually feel awake for once." Linhardt complained.

"I must agree, this is absolutely dreadful! How can you possibly remain so composed Professor?" Dorothea asked angrily to their teacher, who seemed unfazed by the wind.

"I have a resistance to lower temperatures. In my time as a mercenary, it was no rarity to camp during cold nights without a fire. The light could give away our position to enemies, who could then set up an ambush." Byleth stated.

"Uggh… I shiver at the thought of what your life must have been. Perhaps I should be more appreciative of my own situation." Dorothea replied with a worried look on her face.

"Now, now, Dorothea, I am sure our professor doesn't regret his past. Having a teacher with a lifetime of real battle experience is a blessing for us. While others may see your background as something to be loathed, I see it for what it really is Professor. We are lucky to have you leading us. I am confident we will find victory as long as you show us the way." Edelgard cut in.

Byleth nodded.

Despite the cold, the group continued to march on towards their destination. All of them pressed on, each fueled by a different desire, except for one small individual trailing off in the back.

_Gahhh! I can't believe this! Why didn't I just run back to my room? I'm so cold I could die! Heck, I'm actually going to die! How could they possibly send us out without the knights! Now I'm going to be run through by bandits! _

A sudden voice pierced her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

"Eyaaaa! I'm under attack! Somebody please save meeee!"

She instinctively tried to use her bow to shield herself, not that it actually provided any defense.

"Calm yourself, Bernadetta."

She slowly peeked through her fingers.

"P-professor?" She sighed in relief. "Please don't scare me like that."

"I apologize, I forget that you are easily excitable."

"Ah… ahaha… sorry… you're probably annoyed with me by now huh… " Bernadetta sulked.

"No? Everyone has their own quirks. Besides, I don't dislike that part about you."

Bernadetta could feel her cheeks tinge slightly red.

"Still, it is dangerous to get lost in thought. As we get closer to enemy territory, you must be prepared for combat at all times. It wouldn't do to have you get caught off guard and killed."

"Yes! Of course! I'm sorry professor. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'll be more careful from now on!" She saluted.

"That is good to hear. Your face seems to have more color now as well, I am glad." Byleth noted with slight smile.

"Oh w-well that's!" Bernadetta turned her face away in embarrassment.

"We are approaching our destination. I am going up ahead." Byleth stated as he made his way back to the front of the group.

_That was so embarrassing! Why did he check on me? Don't tell me… he was worried about me? _

Bernadetta slightly perked up at the thought. But then shook her head.

_No… I'm just a nobody after all. Plus he barely even knows me. He probably just saw me lagging behind and wanted to keep our formation together._

"Well that was certainly interesting." Dorothea hummed as she walked over to Bernadetta.

"Wha…Dorothea?!" The archer jumped.

"Oops, did I scare you too? Sorry Bern." She apologized . "I was just noting how interesting our professor is. He may not show much, but he sure is a worry wart. Hard to believe a stone faced man like him is actually a big softy deep down."

Bernadetta calmed herself and thought about the diva's words for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I suppose he is pretty strange huh. I expected him to be scary but he seems nice."

"Right? And get this, he even reprimanded me for going on a dating spree! That's not something you would expect a former mercenary like him to care about in the slightest. He sure is taking this teacher business seriously, but a commoner girl has to get her future set, you know?" She frowned.

Bernadetta slightly flinched at the mention of "commoner". She appreciated Dorothea's company, but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around her.

"Hey, world to Bern. You alright there? I'm not boring you am I?"

"No! Not at all! I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Bernadetta cast her gaze downward. "You shouldn't associate yourself with me."

"Don't say that Bern!"

"B-but."

"I'm just trying to take your mind off things. I know your scared about the upcoming battle, but it will be a cinch! I mean we have the professor with us afterall, he's an expert at fighting baddies. We'll be done with this in no time."

Bernadetta slightly smiled. "I-I guess so. Thanks Dorothea, I don't deserve your kindness."

"Nonsense! I… Oh, hold on, we can continue our talk later. Looks like we're here."

The class stopped in their tracks as they noticed Byleth giving the signal to stop.

"The bandits are located on the other side of this pass. It seems this location has only one point of entry. Be on guard for any traps or ambushes as we make our way through."

The students nodded attentively and prepared their weapons.

"You have all worked hard to prepare yourself for this moment. Remember your training and stick close to me. Let's move out."

Bernadetta's entire body began to shake and she swallowed hard. She took out an arrow from her quiver and felt her breaths rapidly increased in speed. Her stomach began to churn.

_This is it… This is it… Calm down Bernie, you can do this! Just follow the Professor's orders, and you can make it out alive._

Slowly the group marched through the pass and found themselves in a large clearing. Looking to their sides revealed a deep drop of an unknown depth, and the entire area seemed to be shrouded in a light mist. Ahead of them lay an ancient stone bridge that looked ready to crumble at a moments notice.

Bernadetta stared at the expansive space ahead of her. The sight made her head throb.

_Nope! Nope! Nope! I can't do this!_

"So this is the Red Canyon… A ruin of sorts by the look of it. Let's end this quickly." Edelgard spoke as she tightened the grip on her axe. "The thieves must have been driven back. Be careful, or the cornered mice might bite us."

Two axe wielding bandits stood guard on the bridge. They soon noticed the class approaching their position. One of the guards whistled as a signal.

_Mice?! Are you really comparing THEM to MICE?! They are big, scary, and armed to the teeth! What kind of mice have you dealing with in the capital?!_

The bandit leader was on the other side of the clearing, digging through a pile of their latest score.

"Hey boss, I've got some bad news!" One of his underlings frantically shouted.

"Can't you see I'm busy! Bugger off before I get in a worse mood!" Kostas scowled.

"It's important! Our lookouts have spotted an incoming group, it seems they're from the monastery!"

Kostas slammed the nearest wall. "What?! The knights chased us all the way here?!"

"I don't like the sound of that! Chief, let's get out of here! There's no way we can win against them!" Another bandit pleaded.

Kostas picked up a piece of loot and chucked it at the bandit. "Shut your dumb mouth! Where would we go at this point? You can't be a thief if you fear death!"

"Well actually boss, they don't seem to be knights. It looks like its a class of students and their professor." The first bandit reported.

"Hahaha! Are you serious! They sent a bunch of brats and their babysitter to come kill us? What a joke! Looks like we're off the hook today boys!" Kostas shouted to his men as he raised his axe.

The bandits cheered and set their sights on the intruders.

Bernadetta quivered as the bandits began preparing to defend their hideout.

_Oh no… I really should have gone to the bathroom!_

"Professor… I hear there's a back road to the west. Why don't we split up and attack from both the west and the front? If we advance tactfully, we can attack our enemy from both sides. Of course, the decision is yours." Edelgard reported.

"A fair suggestion, but they appear to have high morale. No doubt they have noticed the knights are not present. Even bandits may pose a threat when they are this confident. It would be dangerous for a group to proceed without my supervision. We shall all take the path directly ahead."

"Very well Professor, I trust your judgement." Black Eagles! Prepare yourselves for combat!"

"Infantry units in front. We will draw the attention of their vanguard and allow our ranged attackers to chip at them from behind. Be careful not to get too far ahead or their archers will make quick work of you." Byleth commanded.

The two front guards started running to intercept the group. Bernadetta could have sworn one of them was glaring directly at her. Who knew what thoughts were in his head as he stared at the frail girl.

"Nooo! On second thought this was a bad idea! I don't care if they're thieves, they can keep what they stole! I just wanna go home!" Bernadetta cried.

Her comment went unnoticed as the professor and Edelgard moved to engage the bandits on the bridge.

_Ahhhh! This is really happening! I can't run now!_

The bandits quickly found themselves out matched by the Black Eagle's two best fighters. Byleth easily sidestepped an overhead swing from one of the bandits and countered by stabbing him through the abdomen. Edelgard broke through the other's guard and landed a blow directly to his ribs, knocking him to the ground.

She glanced down the the corpse she had just created. A slight look of apprehension plastered itself on her face as she tightened the grip her free hand.

"Regrettable… but there was no other way."

While she was slightly distracted, another bandit made their way to the bridge and poised himself to strike.

Edelgard put up her axe in an attempt to block, but it was unnecessary as a blast of dark magic hit her attacker dead on, killing him instantly.

"Allow me to clean this up for you, Lady Edelgard." Her retainer said from her side.

"You have my thanks, Hubert."

"Thanks is hardly necessary."

"Caspar! Ferdinand! Take the enemies coming from the left!" Byleth shouted as he engaged a swordsman on the other side of the bridge.

"On it!" Caspar shouted back, charging with his gauntlets ready to strike.

"You share my thoughts professor, I must commend you!" Ferdinand responded as he followed Caspar.

_Thank the goddess I'm in the back! I knew being an archer was a good idea! I just need to stay back here where it's safe and sound! _

"Dorothea, Bernadetta! Move up to support! Petra, I want you to guard them."

_OH COME ON!_

"Aye, aye Professor! Leave it to me!" Dorothea saluted.

Petra readied her blade. "I will not be failing, Professor!"

"This is a huge mistake!" Bernadetta screamed as she chased after the other two.

The trio moved up to cover Ferdinand and Caspar's flank. Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert took on the bandits coming from the north. Linhardt waited in the back, ready to support if one of the students got wounded.

Ferdinand's lance allowed him to easily out range his sword wielding opponent. He kept his distance and prevented the bandit from ever getting close. He landed a clean strike and took the bandit down.

"These ruffians are no match for a noble like me!" He shouted as he wiped his brow.

Caspar, opting to use gauntlets in this battle, was much quicker than the bandit that thrashed at him with an axe. Using his shorter stature he got up close and stabbed the bandit through the jaw with an uppercut.

"Are all real battles this exciting? Come on, let's get on to the next one!" He shouted as he pumped a fist into the air. He flinched when he realized his right arm had been slashed and dropped a gauntlet.

An enemy archer saw this as the perfect opportunity to land a hit. He notched an arrow and aimed directly at the cyan haired youth.

"Look out Caspar!" Dorothea shouted. She quickly launched a Thunder spell and managed to hit the archer before he fired.

"Thanks Dorothea, I didn't even see him." Caspar thanked as he held his cut arm.

"Don't mention it, the Professor was the one who ordered me here." She looked at the charred corpse and sighed. "So is making us experience a real battle part of the church's teachings? How barbaric."

_Wow, Dorothea is so amazing. She took out that guy like he was nothing! I sure am glad she's on our side!_

Bernadetta positioned herself next to Dorothea. She took one look at Caspar's arm and gasped.

_Ewwww, that looks so painful! Ohhh I don't think I can deal with this! I'm getting queasy._

Linhardt ran up to treat the wounded student. "Of course you would be the one to get hurt first. Here, this might sting a bit." He said as he used Heal on Caspar's arm.

Two more bandits rushed from across the west bridge and headed towards the leftmost group.

_Eeek! Here they come! Stay away from meeee!_

"We stole this treasure! It's all ours! There's no way we're gonna give it up to some kids!" One shouted.

Petra ran in front of Caspar and Linhardt to shield them. She expected to draw both of them to her but only one engaged. The other blew past her and went straight for the healer.

"Linhardt, have carefulness!" She shouted as she traded blows with one of the bandits.

"Damn, I can't hit him, he's too close to you!" Dorothea screamed from behind.

Bernadetta notched one of her arrows, but like Dorothea, she couldn't shoot without risk of friendly fire. She could only watch in horror as the bandit charged her classmates.

_Caspar! Linhardt!_

Caspar was still wounded but he tried punching the attacker with his weaker arm. Unfortunately it was easily blocked and the bandit kicked him straight in the stomach, knocking the air out of him as he collapsed on the floor. He then turned to Linhardt and raised his axe.

"No!" Petra shouted as she ran towards them, having finally defeated the bandit she was fighting earlier.

As the bandit was about to bring down his axe on Linhardt, Caspar managed to stab him in the leg from the ground, causing the bandit to scream out in pain.

Not letting the chance go to waste, Linhardt quickly picked up Caspar's dropped gauntlet and stabbed the attacker in the throat, blood splattering all over the healers face.

Linhardt looked at the blood covered weapon in his hand in horror and dropped the weapon.

"I… I killed him. What have I done? T-the blood…"

_That was really close! If that were me I'd have died for sure!_

Petra made it to the two and put her hand on Linhardt's back in empathy. "People and beasts are as one. Calm your heart, and do not be worried about this killing. You still live because of it."

"Right…"

Slowly, Linhardt regained his composure and began healing Caspar again.

"Thanks Linhardt, you… you did well."

"Likewise… "

Byleth, Hubert, and Edelgard caught up with the rest of the group.

"You are all doing well so far. That takes care of all the bandits on this side. A few remain across this bridge. Take care of the final stragglers while I deal with their leader. He is more skilled than the others, perhaps a former soldier." The professor stated.

The class reformed their ranks and continued across the northern bridge.

Ahead of them, the remaining bandits held up within a small set of ruins.

"Sending these brats instead of knights means they've underestimated me! Big mistake!" Kostas shouted.

As the class advanced, three bandits rushed out from behind cover. Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Petra moved to hold them off.

_Wow! They're all doing so well! I don't even have to do anything! I think I'm actually going to live!_

With the other bandits occupied, Byleth ran forward to the ruins to engage Kostas.

"Bernadetta, cover my assault, I will strike him down and end this."

_Ohhh! Me and my stupid brain! Why do I always jinx myself! Stop thinking Bernie, you always get yourself in trouble!_

Bernadetta moved up slightly and prepared an arrow as she watched her professor clash with the bandit leader.

"Y-you're… It can't be! The mercenary from before? So what, now you're pals with the knights?" Kostas questioned as he blocked an incoming swing.

Byleth stared back as the two pressed their weapons against each other.

"Not much for talking are yah? No matter, I'll just kill you and your pesky brats!"

This seemed to gain a slight reaction from Byleth as he began to put more weight in his swings.

_Ok don't freak out, everything's still fine! I can't possibly mess this up! The professor doesn't even need my help, he's totally destroying that guy, I just have to sit here and… _

Her thoughts were cut short as a mage moved out from behind a pillar. He had been waiting for Byleth to engage so he could take him out from behind.

_I was thinking again! Professor! Oh goddess what do I do! If I don't shoot he's going to get attacked! B-but if I miss it's over! Aghhh! Don't miss Bernie! Don't miss, don't miss, DON'T MISS!_

"Haha! Should of paid more attention! Your about to be turned into a pile of ash!" Kostas laughed triumphantly.

Byleth remained unfazed by the comment, not even sparing a glance backwards.

The mage behind him fell dead onto the ground as an arrow hit him square in the chest.

Kostas looked in shock and Byleth gave a slight smile. He had noticed the mage earlier, and trusted that Bernadetta would take care of him.

_I did it? I did it! I actually did it! Great job Bernie, you actually were useful!_

"Aghhhh! I'll have your head!" Kostas screamed as he raised his axe for a heavy strike.

He never got the chance to bring his arms down as Byleth quickly whipped past him, slicing his side open.

The bandit leader fell to his knees. "Damn, I should have never listened to that idiot... What a mistake…"

He collapsed dead on the floor.

Byleth sheathed his blade and called to his class who had finished off the other bandits.

"That looks like the end of them. Excellent job. Tend to your wounds so they do not get infected."

Bernadetta walked up to the ruins in triumph, she had survived her first battle! She felt good about herself, that is until she stared at the corpse at her feet. It was unreal. Not long ago it was a person. Living, thinking and breathing just like her, _just like her. _

She looked down again at the corpses face and to her horror instead of the bandit's, she saw her own. There she lay, a small and frail girl with an arrow lodged into her chest, her body still and lifeless, her eyes wide open but void of all color, forever stuck in a look of pure shock.

"No…I..."

She ended a life that was just like hers.

She quickly turned and released the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Tears began to form in her eyes.

_It's kill or be killed Bernie… That could have been you… That could have been you… You did this..._

"It's never easy to take a life."

Bernadetta wiped her mouth on her sleeve and looked up to see the professor.

"I believe this may be of some use."

He handed her a small white handkerchief.

"Thanks." she replied weakly as she took it.

"I know it may not be much consolation, but your arrow saved me."

Bernadetta slowly shook her head. "No... you put too much trust in me Professor. Dorothea or Hubert should have covered you, I almost didn't take the shot. And now, I can't help but regret that I did. I really am a useless girl…" She said as she looked again at the corpse she created. Unease rising in her stomach.

"But you did fire, and I still live because of it. I cannot claim to understand how you feel right now, but you have my thanks."

"Professor… I… Thank you. I think I feel a bit better."

It was her first time killing someone. It wasn't easy, but she understood that sometimes, there really was no other option.

"That was an impressive shot Bernadetta, you should be proud of it." Edelgard said as she walked over to the two.

The princess then briefly stared at the body of Kostas, Bernadetta could of sworn she saw disgust in her eyes.

"Our mission was successful. Thank you for leading us Professor. Though I suppose there was no way we could lose to a familiar foe."

"That was a piece of cake! Maybe I can actually have a real challenge next time!" Caspar shouted, his wound finally bandaged.

"You and I almost died Caspar. A "real challenge" would have likely seen us in shallow graves by now." Linhardt dryly commented, his mind still on their near death experience.

"If I am present in a battle, it will pose no real threat! I was moments away from saving you but alas, you didn't require my help!" Ferdinand boasted confidently.

"That was far too close for comfort. I'm just glad we all made it out in one piece." Dorothea sighed.

"I am agreeing. We must be training harder so that is not happening again." Petra added.

"In any case, something about this canyon feels inexplicably strange." Edelgard contemplated.

"You speak the truth Lady Edelgard. This location is unnatural, I have no knowledge of any texts that mention these ruins." Hubert reported.

Byleth took another quick glance around the canyon and paused a moment in thought.

"We can investigate the issue later. For now we should return to the monastery before it gets dark, we are not prepared to camp overnight. A job well done everyone, let us begin our march back." He commanded.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, I could use a nice trip to the sauna after this." Dorothea hummed.

Bernadetta closed her eyes. "It's over… oh thank goodness…I never want to do this again…"

With the help of her classmates, and the professor, Bernadetta had survived her first real battle.

* * *

**So, I've never killed anybody before. So I can't really say I know how a person would feel after ending another life. Doesn't really help that Bernadetta's first kill line is her screaming about going home and that's it. Doesn't really sound like she just killed a person. But I figured shes not heartless like Caspar who doesn't actually care. So I tried this instead. Hopefully it was alright. Bernadetta didn't have too much of an active role in this fight. I figured it would be better to focus more on her one kill near the end. This was my first time writing a real battle scene. Boy this was the hardest thing so far. Tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	5. Small Steps

**Been a while hasn't it. My apologies, I'm just kinda swamped with school and work. I'm not quitting, I just suck lol. I'm so dead ahhhhhggggg. I was finally able to complete this one. Sad that not too many Bernie stories have been popping up. Guess you'll have to make do with mine again.**

* * *

A lone figure sat in a dimly lit room. A wicked smile crept on her face.

_This is just wonderful, everything is falling into my plan._

She brandished a sharp object, gleaming with malice as it reflected candle light.

_Mwahahahaha! I just love the way this tears through so easily._

She raised the tool, and quickly brought it down to puncture through her defenseless subject.

_Perfect! Oh this is coming along great!_

Bernadetta laughed as she held up a small handkerchief in front of her to admire the craftsmanship. The piece of fabric that was lent to her by the professor was simple in design, but it held a certain elegance. She felt bad that such a nice cloth was wasted on her. She figured she could at least use her skills to touch it up a bit before she returned it.

_Excellent if I say so myself! Ah there really is nothing like relaxing alone and sewing. Using a needle is so much fun! Now for the final touches._

"Hmm hm-hm hm hm-hm."

The girl began to hum a soft tune to herself as she continued her needlework.

"Hm hm-hm hm-hm...hm?"

Her hairs stood on end and she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a cold presence lurking right outside her door.

"H-huh?! Is someone there?"

An assassin?! Had somebody finally been sent to kill her for her crimes against… against… well there was surely something! Something she had done to make somebody mad! So mad that they decided to be rid of her. She quickly attempted to brandish her needle as a weapon of defense.

"Ah, my apologies. I didn't mean to cause alarm." A familiar voice soon came through her door.

_Professor?!_

She cleared her throat in embarrassment at the realization of who it was. He didn't hear her singing did he? "Hahaha… What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular. I just seem to have found myself outside your door. How strange."

A slight frown found itself upon Bernadetta's face.

_Oh… that's all it is huh. Not that I should have expected any different._

He probably found himself here out of his subconscious desire to reprimand her. Her studies weren't going as well as she'd hoped, and the professor was likely tired of her failures.

"I see…" She sulked.

"Well, I should take my leave. I have lecture materials in need of preparation."

"Oh, right… goodbye..."

"Farewell."

Slowly, her professor's steps got further away until she could no longer hear them.

_What just happened?_

Her earlier conversation with Dorothea was brought to mind. The professor was strange, she couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Then again, nobody really knew what kind of person he was behind that permanent blank stare. She couldn't help but wonder what the professor really thought about her. He had said he didn't mind her before, but that was likely just his way of being polite as a teacher. Well that wasn't important right now, she just needed to finish her sewing so she could pay him back for his kind gesture. She sighed and looked down.

_Time to get back to work, I just need to… wait… why is there… _

The handkerchief she held now had three noticeably large holes in it.

_That's funny, those holes shouldn't be there. I was holding a perfectly fine handkerchief a moment ago. Oh I know! I'll just close my eyes and when I open them, they'll be gone._

She closed and reopened her eyes.

_They're not gone..._

"Gyaaaaaa! Oh merciful goddess?! What have I done?! I've ruined his handkerchief!" She screamed as she began banging her head against the wall.

During her earlier shock, she had accidentally ripped the handkerchief beyond repair.

"Ohhh why do you have to ruin everything Bernie! This is why nobody likes you!"

The young girl dropped to her knees.

"He let me use his beautiful handkerchief and I went and ruined it! Oh this is awful! I'm awful! Stupid, worthless, unmarriageable Bernie!"

She began fidgeting with the fabric in a last ditch attempt to salvage it.

_Think, Bernie, think! There has to be something you can do! Anything!_

A loud tearing noise came from the cloth, and it ripped completely into pieces.

"Ah...there's nothing I can do…"

* * *

"Classes."

Byleth slapped his palm on the chalkboard where four boxes where drawn making a loud thud.

"Specializations, in essence, and imperative to your education at this academy. Your class will determine the equipment you receive and the skills you learn, so it is wise to choose a class that suits your strengths and fighting style."

"All right! We finally get to start becoming real soldiers!" Caspar shouted enthusiastically.

"You do realize you have to pass a test first." Linhardt mumbled.

"Huh?"

Byleth nodded. "That is correct, this month will be the first set of certification exams. Since our next mission should not require live combat, I will focus primarily on preparing you for these exams."

"Ughhh why do I have to do some lousy old test…" Caspar sighed.

"I must ask you to take this seriously Caspar. It would not do to have you fail your certification exam, as nobles, we have an image to upkeep." Ferdinand responded.

"Careful Ferdie, you might be too blinded by your own ego to read the test questions." Dorothea chided.

"I would expect all of us to pass easily. This should be a trifle for students of the Black Eagles." Edelgard proclaimed.

"I will be doing my best!" Petra exclaimed.

Byleth cleared his throat. "Now, there are four basic classes that you are qualified to take an exam for…"

As the lesson continued, a violet haired girl sat wide eyed and spaced out in the back. Something else was on her mind entirely.

_What am I supposed to say?! Oh, sorry professor I tore your beloved handkerchief to shreds?! I was trying to tidy it up for you but destroyed it instead?! Hahaha! Classic Bernie, right professor?!_

Her crime occupied her thoughts, especially now that said professor was right in front of her.

_As if I could just say that! He's just going to hate me! _

"Bernadetta."

"EeEee! There's no rips in it, really! Please don't be mad!"

The Black Eagles stopped and stared at her in from the sudden outburst.

"Calm yourself Bernadetta, I was just asking what class you would like to specialize in."

"Class?"

"I presume the fighter class would suit you best so you can work on your skills with a bow."

"Oh, yes… "

"Unless you object to the idea?"

Bernadetta turned bright red as she realized what was happening.

"N-no! Not at all! Fighter sounds great, I do love the bow! Hahaa..."

"Very well." Byleth responded as he wrote her name down in the fighter column.

Bernadetta grabbed the nearest book and covered herself with it.

_Gahhh! What are you doing! Stupid Bernie! Spacing out and screaming like that! Now everybody thinks you're a lunatic! _

"That concludes the list. If anybody wishes to change their desired class, please inform me and I will consider it. I will now begin training you on the skills needed to pass your exams."

_Wait... did he just say exams?_

* * *

It was an absolute paradise. A rarely visited and well secluded area of the monastery which she often frequented. It was a place where she could feel right at home. She sure needed if after everything that happened.

Bernadetta closed her eyes and took in a large breath to take in the air.

"Ahhhh…. Sure is nice in here as usual. Flowers are so calming."

The Monastery greenhouse was Bernadetta's personal safe haven in an otherwise undesirable location. She loved to quietly observe all the plants in peace, the insectivorous ones were especially her favorite. How they simply had food fly into their mouths while they did nothing but sit in the same place all day, it was her dream life. She would often paint, write, or practice her singing here to relax and take her mind off the horrors of school life, or the horrors of life in general.

So now she was here, the current horror of her life being a simple question.

"What am I going to do?"

Bernadetta was at a complete loss. She had no idea how to even begin approaching the professor. It was originally supposed to be a simple "thanks for the handkerchief Professor" as she returned it more pristine than when she got it. The professor would be pleased and maybe even think better of her, and she could relax knowing she had finally gotten it out of the way. But that plan was now up in flames as the handkerchief was currently no more than bits of ruined fabric in the bottom of her trash can.

She thought talking to flowers may provide her some comfort, but that could only do so much. It was times like these where she wished she had somebody real to talk to about her problems. Being a shut in had its merits but having friends was certainly not one of them.

"If only people could be more like flowers, then maybe I could talk to them…"

Bernadetta continued voicing her thoughts, unaware of a new guest in the greenhouse.

"Nobles are so terrifying, all of them talking about bringing honor to their family name or having goals larger than my entire life, and commoners are something else entirely. They had nothing and yet they made something out of themselves and got into this academy, just look at Dorothea. Shes so pretty, popular, and dazzling. Compared to her I'm just a mess who can't do anything with her life. Someone like me could never get close to someone like that."

_Plus, if shes a commoner then Father will..._

"Bern, everything alright in here?"

Bernadetta jumped up in shock.

"Ah! Dorothea! You didn't hear anything did you?!"

A big mischeveous smile crept on Dorothea's lips.

"Oh ho ho my dear Bern! I heard everything!"

"What?!"

Dorothea walked in close to Bernadetta and started nudging the girl with her elbow.

"You want to get along with someone huh? So, who've you got a crush on?"

She was met with a black stare from the young noble.

"Seriously now, you have got to tell me. Who is it? Do I know them? Oh this is so exciting!" Dorothea continued.

_Oh thank goodness she didn't hear me!_

"Um, n-no that's not it." Bernadetta turned her face slightly away as she brought her hands up. "I was… actually thinking about… being friends with you."

"Huh… Me?"

"Gaaah! I'm sorry, I should never have even thought about that. You must be appalled at the idea of being friends with me."

"What, of course not! I thought we'd already been friends for a while now Bern."

"We are? But… no, I can't." Bernadetta said softly as she started slowly backing away.

Dorothea gave a concerned look. "Bern? Is something wrong? You can tell me you know, you have my support."

"Father would… he would just. Noooo! I'm sorry!"

Bernadetta bolted out of the greenhouse.

"Bern wait I… Father? What is that supposed to mean? I guess I should give her some space for now…"

Bernadetta reached the dorms and slammed her room door shut.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Bernie! Dorothea was being so nice to you and you... ughhh! So much for relaxing in the greenhouse."

Bernadetta couldn't bring herself to get closer to the diva. Her past still haunted her, so she tried to avoid commoners as much as possible. While she enjoyed Dorothea's company and kindness, her father wouldn't have it. It would just be better for the both of them if they stayed classmates. No good could ever come from associating with a shut in after all.

She sat a while in silence dejected.

"I can't make friends. I can only make… I can make… wait."

If lightbulbs had been invented, one would have lit up above directly above Bernadettas head.

"That's it, I can just make a new one!"

While she didn't trust most of her skills, one thing she was confident in was her skill with a needle. As long as she wasn't caught by suprise like earlier, she could make a brand new handkerchief for the professor.

_It might not be the same, but if I can at least have something to give to him._

Bernadetta was determined. After all of her failures recently, she had to at least to something right. She had to make this the best work she had ever created.

_Oh I know! I'll embroider it! This will be the best handkerchief anyone has every laid their eyes upon! But what should I put on it?_

Something that her professor would like was a must. But what did he like exactly? Thinking about it, the professor never really showed any interests. He would teach what needed to be taught, accomplish what needed to be accomplished, and that was pretty much it. There had to be something she could put on it though. Maybe an animal? Everybody had an animal they liked after all. Yet there was no animal she could imagine her professor liking. There was another thing he could try.

_What kind of animal does he resemble?_

That was an idea, she could put the animal he was most like on it. But what kind of animal would that be. He was calm and collected, yet fierce on the battlefield. He came from a modest background, yet still remained noble like. It was almost like he was a… yes that was it. That animal was perfect to put on the handkerchief.

_Time to get to work._

* * *

*CREAK*

"Ughhh. Just… a bit… higher."

Bernadetta stood tip-toed, trying to grab a roll of gauze on the shelf above her head. She had finished the handkerchief and was so happy that she acicdentally stabbed her hand with the needle, so she came to the infirmary for supplies.

"Well hey there Bernadetta! What's going on?" Caspar asked enthusiastically as he entered the infirmary.

Bernadetta quickly squatted and covered her head. "Ah! Enemy! There's an Enemy here! We're under attack! Somebody please save me!"

She bumped into the cabinet, knocking the gauze she was reaching for to the floor.

"Help? I actually came here for help but if I can't get any I guess I'll just do it myself."

Caspar ignored the cowering girl and grabbed some supplies to clean his wound.

"Well, you did get the gauze down at least."

He plopped himself down on a cot and began dressing a large scrape on his leg.

"I can't believe I got hurt trying to break up some fight. It's ridiculous. I just step in to calm them down and then they're both at my throat."

He looked over to the girl still huddled on the floor.

"Hey, you even been in a fight?"

Bernadetta stood up and recoiled.

"You want to fight me?! No-no-no-no! Please! I've never fought anyone in my life! I surrender, just spare my life!"

"Yikes, calm down there. Not to be rude or anything, but did you think that maybe your attitude makes you kinda unapproachable? You really need to step outside and socialize. I'm sure you'd make friends right away if you didn't just waste all your time inside"

Bernadetta thought back to her run in with Dorothea, there was no way she could just do that. She stomped her foot angrily.

"Outside?! Right away?! Jeez, why didn't I think of that?! Maybe it's just not as easy for me as it is for you! Did you ever think about that, huh?!" she blurted.

Caspar tilted his head. "Why wouldn't it be? Making friends is super easy. In fact, I made friends with someone I's just been in a fight with. It was probably the gorgeous view that did it. We really shared a moment..."

Bernadetta frowned, clearly Caspar was unable to sympathize with her position.

"Oh I know! Lets go check it out!"

"Wait… wha…"

Bernadetta was quickly cut off as Caspar picked her up.

"H-hold on! Wh-what are you doing?! Don't touch me!" Bernadetta cried.

"I'm just gonna carry you outta here since your so stubborn. Easy does it!"

"Aaah! Put me down! Put me down!"

Bernadetta's screams echoed through the halls as Caspar carried her towards their destination.

* * *

"Caspar…"

"Hey there Professor!"

"What are you doing."

"Just going for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yep!"

"With Bernadetta thrown over your shoulder?"

"That's right!"

"Presumably against her will?"

Caspar thought for a bit. "Well it's not my fault she doesn't want to come outside! She's being way too difficult!"

"And your first thought was to kidnap her and parade her through the monastery?"

"How else was I supposed to get her to come?"

Byleth sighed. Out of all his students, Caspar was by far the most troublesome. He never thought things through before acting, and so Byleth often found the boy in a mess of his own making.

"It is not acceptable to abduct your fellow classmates to do something, especially something they are uncomfortable with. I am certain Bernadetta has her reasons for wanting to stay indoors. I ask that you put her down."

"But professor!"

"Caspar."

"Ughh fine."

Caspar placed Bernadetta down onto the ground.

"But I won't regret what I did, she needs to get out sometimes."

Dejected, Caspar walked off back to the central part of the monastery.

Byleth then turned his attention to his other student.

"I apologize Bernadetta, I am sure that was not an enjoyable experience."

Bernadetta stood unnaturally still as she faced outwards from the monastery. Her gaze was blank, as if looking at something that wasn't really there.

"Bernadetta?"

"So this is what death is like. I didn't expect it to be so… sudden."

Bernadetta outstretched her arms as if inviting something.

"Come and claim me, sweet death. But first, let this evening sun wash clean my imperfect soul…"

Byleth frowned, the poor girl was traumatized.

"It is alright Bernadetta, you're not going to die."

The girl shook her head and snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Wh-what? Where am I?"

She stared out to the horizon in awe.

"Oh, it's so pretty. What a lovely view…"

"Well if you enjoy it then I suppose you have Caspar to thank." Byleth announced.

"P-professor?!"

Bernadetta quickly straightened out her clothes and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here… what's going on." She questioned.

"I believe Caspar carried you all the way here. I spotted you two from upstairs and came to stop him."

"Oh, that's right! He did kidnap me!"

"I will have a longer chat about this with him later. I hope you are alright."

Bernadetta blushed. "Thank you for your concern! I'm alright now though. Still, I can't believe he actually did that... How embarrassing..."

"Well his heart is in the right place, even if his methods are… questionable."

Bernadetta let out a soft laugh. "I guess he did get me out to see this view, it really is nice."

"Indeed."

The two stood in silence for a while as they looked at the sunset. Suddenly, Bernadetta remembered her gift.

_Oh, thank the goddess I brought it with me! I should give it to him now and be done with it. But how do I do that exactly?_

"Ummm… Professor?"

Byleth looked over.

"Yes?" He responded.

_H-here goes nothing._

"Uhh… well u-uhm.. Here!"

Bernadetta presented the handkerchief with both hands.

"Hmm? What's this?" Byleth said as he took the piece of cloth.

_What do I say?! I guess I'll tell him the truth._

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally ripped the handkerchief you gave me! I wanted to fix it up for you but I ruined it instead!" she blurted quickly.

After a brief look of confusion, Byleth responded.

"That's quite alright Bernadetta, there is no need for an apology. But if the other one is ripped then what is this."

"I-I wanted to thank you for the cake you gave me that one time, and everything you've done for me. I never properly thanked you! You are always so nice to me even though I'm useless girl. I don't know if you'll like it but please accept it!"

Byleth opened up the handkerchief. It was a plain white one, but in the middle was a large embroidery of a gray wolf standing atop the world.

"A wolf?"

"Heh heh... well I just kinda thought you were like a wolf you know? I don't mean that in a bad way of course! I just..."

"You made this yourself? It is amazing, I like it very much. Thank you Bernadetta."

A huge smile plastered itself on Bernadetta's face.

"Oh I'm so glad!" She said as she pumped a fist in the air.

It was then that Byleth noticed blood on Bernadetta's hand.

"You're wounded?"

Bernadetta raised her hand to look at it.

"Oh yeah, I accidentally poked myself earlier. Caspar dragged me out before I could bandage it."

"We can't have it getting infected. I'll take you to the infirmary."

"No, it's alright professor, I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have. I'm fine, really!"

"I must insist."

"O-OK then…"

As the two walked towards the infirmary, Bernadetta couldn't help but hum a small tune in her head. Maybe life wasn't always so bad.

* * *

**Yeah, man I'm tired. What did you think of this one, hope it turned out alright. Can't wait for the next DLC to give me some more ideas. If any of you guys have some ideas shoot em by and I'll see if I can implement them. I love to hear what anyone has to say even if it's a brief sentence. Those keep me going. So our story continues, where will our violet haired heroine find herself in the coming chapter?**

**Until Next Time**

**-Arcale**


	6. Prey

**BYLETH IN SMASH , LETS GOOOO! Fire Emblem always wins, except when it doesn't. Sadly Bernadetta didn't make it in, but I figure shes just hiding in her room on the Garreg Mach map so I guess that makes sense. Would have been nice to see her model in smash though. I figured I should finally put out a chapter in celebration of this announcement. Also looking forward to Three Houses: Basement Edition. I wonder what kind of side story it will be, especially since all three house leaders will be available.**

* * *

A bead of sweat dripped down Bernadetta's forehead.

_Wait… no… that can't be right… _

She shakingly held up her paper and squinted her eyes to take a closer look.

_B...B…B…B…B… and B…? Six B's in a row?! I must have made a mistake somewhere!_

Bernadetta panickingly scanned her work over and over, but she could not spot any issues.

_No-no-no-no! This can't be happening! There's no way there's six same answers in a row! It just looks so wrong! Gahhh! Am I forgetting something?! _

Suddenly, a voice boomed at the front of her testing room causing Bernadetta to jump slightly. "Begin finalizing your answers! There is one minute remaining!" The test proctor announced.

Frantic scribbling soon filled the room and Bernadetta could do nothing but stare in horror at her test as everyone continued working around her. The noise of quills dipping in ink and heightened breathing invaded her thoughts.

_I-I'll quickly change this one in the middle then! That'll split it up! Ohhh… but this answer looks right! I checked it so many times! Whatever, I should..._

"Time is up, everyone set your quills down." The proctor walked over to Bernadetta's seat first, his boots thumping loudly on the stone floor as Bernadetta quivered. "Your test please."

"W-wha…"

The proctor reached down and plucked the test from her test, only for the violet haired girl to quickly grab onto it.

"W-wait! I'm not finished! Just let me change this one question!" Bernadetta screeched in desperation.

"Let go." The proctor coldly replied

"Noooo! Please! I beg of you!"

"The allocated time for the exam is over! If you do not let go of the paper right now, I will make sure you receive a zero!"

"A zero?!" Bernadetta quickly released the test.

The proctor scoffed. "You're lucky I'm not having your score canceled. Refrain from doing something so stupid in the future..."

"Stupid…?" Realizing what she had just done Bernadetta quickly slumped down in her seat and covered her face.

_Oh goddess I really am stupid! I'm such a failure! Uwaaa!_

* * *

The sun cast afternoon rays on the Monastery, soon it would begin to set.

"Mhmm, that meal was fulfillment. The fish in Fódlan is having good taste."

Petra patted her stomach as she stepped out of the mess hall. Well she felt the cuisine of Fodlan was a bit lacking in comparison to that of her homeland, she couldn't deny that it had its own charm, a charm she greatly appreciated.

"A walk is sounding nice right now."

Petra bent over to stretch a bit and then began striding at a leisurely pace towards the monastery outskirts. She enjoyed venturing outside the walls from time to time as the surrounding scenery was very different than her familiar Brigid sights.

After a good amount of time walking, she found herself strolling deep amidst one of the forests next to the monastery.

She stopped placed her palm against a tree trunk. "These trees have strangeness. The wood is dark and has roughness nowhere found in Brigid. What they are called I wonder." She scanned the surrounding area. "Well that is knowledge for another time, it is dangerous to be proceeding further, beasts can be found deeper in this forest."

Petra turned around to return to the monastery but soon stopped as she heard the sound of a human voice further into the forest. Bandits? She drew the blade at her side and decided to investigate.

Slowly she made her way towards the voice and as she got closer it became clear that it was the sound of a girl crying for help.

"I can't take this anymore, please, please just let me go home!"

Was a girl was being kidnapped!? Petra couldn't let this happen, she wouldn't let this happen! She jumped out from behind a tree and readied her blade.

"Please be putting your hands where they can be seen!"

"EEEEEK! My hands are u-up, UP I say! I'm doing what you asked right!? Here's my hands, s-so please don't kill me! You wouldn't want to kill me anyways, killing me wouldn't solve anything y-you know!"

Caught off guard, Bernadetta fell backwards and shut her eyes. Petra lowered her weapon at the sight of her panicked classmate.

"Bernadetta? Is that you?"

Bernadetta slowly opened her eyes to take a peek and gasped. "P-petra?! So you've finally decided to kill me?! To hunt me down in the middle of this forest like an animal and proudly stand over my corpse as you skin me and claim your trophy?!"

"What? I was not having that thinking in the slightest." Petra replied as she sheathed her sword.

"So… you're not going to kill me then? But you called me prey earlier and everything."

"That is falseness, all I meant to be saying that you have similarities to prey. I will not be killing a fellow classmate. "

"Ah, I see…"

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

Bernadetta got up from the ground and dusted off her skirt. "W-why did you jump out with your sword pointed at me then."

"I was hearing cries for help, so I was thinking that someone was being kidnapped." Petra responded.

"Oh you heard that? Goddess that's embarrassing, please forget that will you?"

"I cannot be forgetting that, but I will not speak of it if that is what you are desiring."

"Oh, well, that works too."

Petra put her hand up to her chin. "I have curiousness Bernadetta, you do not have a liking of outside your room, so why are you here?"

"Oh w-well that's because… well, I was painting some trees to take my mind off the certification exam, I can't help but think I failed. Painting helps to put me at ease."

"Hmm yes, I was finding the exam difficult as well. I didn't have understanding of what some questions were asking. But failure is a bit much, no? We were taught all the material on the exam."

"That's exactly why I'm so scared! I should have known everything on that test, but knowing me I somehow messed it up and failed! I failed it and then everybody is going to laugh at poor Bernie, and the professor is going to be so disappointed..."

Petra thought for a moment. "Well even if that happened, failure is normal, is it not? It's not something that should be feared or despised, it is simply an opportunity to be learning from your mistakes."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I have been having many failures since school has begun. But every time I was able to be learning more than I would had I not been having failures. Besides, the professor will not be having anger, he will be helping you learn from mistakes as he has been helping me."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you Petra, it's so hard for me to think that way, I really am just a useless girl." Bernadetta sighed.

"Practice is making perfect. In time you will be learning it. Anyways we should be getting back to the monastery now, it is turning dark."

"Yeah that's probably for the best. I'd hate to run into any surprises this late"

*GROWL*

Bernadetta and Petra quickly turned around to see that a stony lizard like creature had snuck up behind them. Its long tongue was hanging out menacingly as it stared at them and drooled.

Bernadetta completely froze. "Wha…"

Petra once again unsheathed her sword and positioned herself in front of the archer.

"Please be staying behind me."

The beast slowly circled the pair, Petra matched its movement to make sure she was between it and her classmate at all times as Bernadetta was unarmed.

"You aren't actually thinking about fighting that thing are you?! It's going to kill us! We have to get out of here now!"

"We cannot be outrunning it, it is too fast." Petra calmly replied.

Suddenly the beast lurched forward at the duo, its claw attempting to strike and cleave their flesh.

Petra quickly shoved Bernadetta to one side as she rolled to another. The beast landed after missing its targets and Petra took this opportunity to get a quick slash in on the beast's side. The beast cried out in pain and turned all of its attention to Petra just as she had hoped, for now Bernadetta would be safe.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment and this time Petra was the first to charge. She thrusted her blade at the beasts head but it stopped it by clamping on the sword with its teeth. With a jolt of its head, Petra's blade was snapped off leaving only a fraction of the weapon intact. The beast spit out the broken edge and again jumped at the Brigid princess, this time catching her off guard.

Petra was soon pinned to the ground and she held back the beast's jaws with both her hands. It took every ounce of her strength to keep the beast's sharp teeth from tearing out her throat.

"So this is how I will be dying?" Petra questioned through gritted teeth. She slowly began to ease her grip on the beast and closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

"GET OFF OF HER!"

*THUD*

Bernadetta bashed the beast's head with a large rock she had found on the ground. The beast stumbled slightly and stopped its assault on Petra. She immediately seized this opportunity to drive her broken blade into the beasts neck. The beast cried in pain and collapsed dead..

The two girls stared at the fresh corpse panting heavily. Had they really just survived that?

"Are you ok?" Bernadetta said, breaking the silence as she reached her hand down to help her fallen classmate.

"Because of you I am. I must be thanking you. Maybe you do not resemble prey as much as I had been thinking." Petra smiled.

The two girls laughed and dusted themselves off.

"That was close, luckily there was only one, I thought these things traveled in packs." Bernadetta mused.

*GROWL*

"Oh me and my big..."

Three more demonic beasts appeared through the foliage. Petra's broken blade was now useless and stuck inside the first beast. They were done for.

"Wow, death by beast… is far more terrifying than I originally thought." Bernadetta said, frozen with fear.

The head beast lunged straight at Bernadetta, its claws aimed to break her skull.

"I wonder if the afterlife is as cozy as my room…"

"BERNADETTA!" Petra screamed.

*SHUNK*

Warm blood splattered across Bernadetta's face.

The beast that had lunged now laid dead inches from Bernadetta, a sword firmly planted into its head.

"I'm not dead?" Bernadetta gasped.

The sword had been thrown with tremendous force from behind the girls and stopped the attack.

"It appears I have arrived in time."

Petra turned around. "Professor?!"

Byleth slowly walked up and pulled his sword out of the beast.

"Wait just a moment, this will be over shortly."

Enraged at the death of their fellow pack mate, the remaining two beasts charged the green haired professor. He quickly threw a dagger which impaled one of the beasts in the eye, causing it to falter. He then sidestepped the other and thrust his blade deeply into its side, a fatal strike. The other beast soon resumed its attack while Byleth's blade was still caught, but it had been severely weakened due to the loss of an eye. Byleth saw this opportunity and let go of his sword to jump to the beasts blindspot so it could not strike. With a fierce kick to where his dagger was implanted, he drove the it through the beasts skull.

The two students could only stare in awe after witnessing their professor single handedly defeat three demonic beasts effortlessly. Somehow, they had been saved.

"Are you two unharmed?" Byleth asked as he retrieved his blade.

"Mentally, definitely not, but physically..." Bernadetta trailed off and looked to her classmate.

"We are fine physically professor." Petra finished.

"I am relieved to hear that. You did well to fend off this demonic beast." Their professor replied as he slightly kicked the beast Petra had slain. "I am fortunate to have arrived in time. Luckily I heard Bernadetta's scream. What were you two doing out here? You know this forest has beasts lurking."

"That's actually my fault professor, I came here to paint. Petra only came out this far because she heard me. I would have been dead without her, so please just punish me!" Bernadetta pleaded.

"I won't punish either of you, I only request that you refrain from putting yourselves in unneeded danger in the future. If you know your mistake, then that is satisfactory" Byleth gave the best smile he could. "I am just glad you both are safe."

Petra bowed slightly. "We are safe in thankness to you. I must ask, why were _you_ out here professor?"

"I occasionally hunt demonic beasts in this forest to train. Working at the academy all the time could dull my skills in fighting different opponents. When I was a mercenary we ran into beasts many times during our travels. There may come times when we are faced with them on a mission, and I would like to be as prepared for that as possible."

"You're telling me you've been coming out here, hunting demonic beasts, for _practice_?" Bernadetta asked in shock.

"Nearly every week, I've already slain seven today counting these ones." The professor put his hand on his chin. "I've been trying to formulate a lesson on how to combat them."

Petra and Bernadetta stared at the professor, then to each other. He was a madman.

"Let us return before more beasts arrive, they will be attracted to the blood. Stay close to me." Byleth announced before starting back towards the monastery.

The two not wanting any more surprises followed him without any hesitation.

"Thanks for saving us professor, sorry I keep causing so much trouble." Bernadetta said, her head cast downwards.

"It is a teachers duty to keep their students safe. There is no need for apology."

"Ah, right…"

* * *

"All right!" Caspar shouted, startling the whole classroom. "I bet I aced my exam, I studied a whole hour for it, that's longer than I've studied for anything!"

"No wonder you've been failing so many tests, my study _preparations_ take at least three hours." Linhardt remarked.

"If anyone aced this test it was obviously me, Ferdinand von Aegir! But I will settle for just the highest grade in this class. As long as I beat Edelgard here." Ferdinand announced.

"How many times must I say that we are not competing Ferdinand." Edelgard replied tiredly.

"Oh I can't look. I can't look." Bernadetta mumbled over and over to herself huddled under her desk.

"Everybody please quiet down. I will begin passing out your tests."

One by one, Byleth placed the tests face down on everyone's desk. Groans, cheers, and scoffs could be heard as the students checked their scores. Finally Bernadetta's test was placed in front of her.

_It's OK, it's OK, just look, not that hard right, pick up the paper and look and… I can't do it!_

"I am impressed with the overall results. _Mostly_ everybody did well. Here are the class high and low as well as the average." Byleth began to write numbers on the board.

"I go the low! Are you kidding me?!" Caspar shouted.

"I understand your frustrations Caspar, I didn't get the class high! This is outrageous. Was it you who beat me Edelgard?! I demand you show me your test at once." Ferdinand exclaimed as he got up and tried to pry Edelgard's test from her hands.

Hubert began to funnel magic into his hand but was stopped by Edelgard.

"It's fine, as you can see I did not get the class high. I hope you are satisfied with this result Ferdinand?" Edelgard said as she presented her paper.

"We tied?! I refuse to accept this, I am by far more capable than you!"

"If one of you did not be receiving the best test, who did?" Petra questioned.

Dorothea spoke up. "Well it certainly wasn't me. Linhardt, it was you wasn't it. You said your study prep takes three hours."

"That's for when I actually study, I didn't deem this exam worth studying for." Linhardt yawned.

"I must profess it wasn't me either, I could never hold a candle to Lady Edelgards abilities when it comes to studies." Hubert added in.

"What, then who actually…" Caspar trailed off.

"Wow!"

The whole class turned their gazes towards Bernadetta, who had just peeked at her test.

"Oh... hahaha… hi…" Bernadetta peeped.

* * *

**Bernadetta and Petra seem like an interesting combo, I should also start trying to look into some supports without members of other houses. Also I'm sure many of us have experience the fatal "too many same answers in a row" on a multiple choice test. Always feels awful when you line up 4+ answers in the middle of an exam. Next up will Be Mutiny in the Mist. Until next time!**

**\- Arcale **


	7. Into the Woods

**These are very troubling times. No doubt a sentence you have all heard many over and over again, but that doesn't make it any less true. I hope you and all of your families and friends stay healthy. We should all take a page from Bernie's book and stay indoors. What can I even say about this chapter. I tried a lot of things here, did any of it work? No idea, as with most things I do. I read my stuff over and over and after a while it just kinda turns to mush in my brain. All I can hope is that this at least gives you some entertainment during this quarantine.**

* * *

"Hmm…"

"..."

"I don't get it."

"..."

"I mean I really don't get it."

"Ahem…" Byleth cleared his throat. "Have I done something to solicit your intense gaze?"

Catherine gave a hearty laugh then suddenly poked the Black Eagles professor in the shoulder. "You bet you have!" She scanned his figure and smirked. "I mean you're way too plain! A random merc who just happens to be the son of the Blade Breaker, and for some reason you keep getting special treatment from Lady Rhea, even going so far as to make you a professor?!"

Byleth pondered for a moment. "Well I apologize if you find it dissatisfying, but I can assure you I will do my utmost with the task I was entrusted with."

The knight groaned. "Uggh… there you go again with that matter of fact bull. Is this something you even want to be doing or are you going along with it all cause it's just another one of your jobs? Do you even care about the church? Our mission? Your students?"

Byleth furrowed his brow. "I…"

"You have no need to answer that, my teacher." Edelgard spoke abruptly, appearing at their sides. "Regardless of your intentions, you have led the Black Eagles class proficiently thus far, and your results more than speak for themselves."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Hmph, You say that for now Lady Hresvelg, but I don't trust this guy one bit." Catherine looked back to the former mercenary. "I still think you're up to something, and once I find out what that is, you better be ready to taste my blade."

"..."

"Yeash, sounds like the professors getting an earful over there, nice that it isn't me for a change." Caspar whistled.

"Although she does bring up a good point, in fact it's something I've been pondering myself. Lady Rhea making him a professor seems highly illogical when taking into account his former occupation. He had no prior experience in any sort of role that has even a remote relation to a professorship, yet he was chosen to instruct our class. Somehow his skills far exceed what his resume would indicate." Linhardt responded.

"Your claims hold some truth Linhardt, it is unlikely that a common mercenary would have anything akin to a formal education or the skills to articulate as well as our professor does. Either the Blade Breaker is an excellent tutor, or there's more to our esteemed professor than meets the eye." Ferdinand added.

"Sure it's strange he's as smart as he is, but you don't actually think the professor has any bad intentions do you? He can be a little strange at times, but hardly ever menacing." Dorothea questioned.

"I-I don't think the professor is a bad guy… He's not a bad guy is he?" Bernadetta peeped.

Petra shook her head. "I do not have that thinking. The professor has niceness, he is no villain like you all have been saying."

"I never said he was a villain. I just said that there is probably something he's hiding." Linhardt yawned.

Dorothea put a finger on her chin. "Well… I think everybody has something they wouldn't like to tell others, that's perfectly normal. I think we should trust the professor unless he gives us a reason not to."

"Something they don't want to tell others…" Bernadetta whispered.

"Did you say something Bern?"

"N-no! Nothing at all! Sorry to bother you!" Bernadetta screeched back.

Dorothea gave a concerned look. "Ber…"

"Man, is it just me or is this fog getting worse?" Caspar questioned, cutting her off.

"Hmm. You are not mistaken, this fog is indeed getting thicker." Ferdinand agreed as he waved his hand through the air.

Their aforementioned teacher rejoined the group of students as soon as he noticed the change. "Be on guard, this fog has greatly reduced our visibility. The enemy will have the upper hand should a conflict arise."

"Oh lighten up will you prof? You're scaring your poor students, we won't be fighting today. I'm sure the vanguard cleaned up everything already." Catherine said smugly.

"Even if we were to run into unforeseen troubles, I doubt any issues will arise with the mighty wielder of Thunderbrand on our side." Hubert mused.

"Thunderbrand...?" The professor questioned.

"You mean you've never heard of it? It's one of the great Heroes' relics you know!" Catherine said as she unsheathed her unique looking weapon.

She was met with a blank stare.

The knight sighed. "Right, I shouldn't even be surprised at this point. Why did Lady Rhea make you a professor again? Just know that this thing has a lot of power. Don't be surprised if I accidentally cut you down in a fight, fish eyes."

"Fish eyes?" Byleth responded.

Hubert rubbed his chin. "On another note, this is all very strange. One must wonder why Lord Lonato would be reckless enough to incite such a hopeless rebellion."

Catherine frowned. "I suppose it all goes back to the Tragedy of Duscur. Though your professor probably hasn't even heard of that either."

"I am aware of the name, however…"

"The king of Farghus was murdered by the people of Duscur roughly four years ago. I believe that about sums it up, correct?" Edelgard explained abruptly.

"Well, yes, but there's more to it then that. They had accomplices."

The royal raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, accomplices within the kingdom itself. Including Lord Lonato's son, Christophe. He was handed over to the church for execution and well, he probably not only resents the church for that, but me as well. Considering I was the one that handed him in."

Byleth rubbed his chin. "Curious... the church carries out executions?"

"Well, at the time the kingdom was in no position to deal with the situation, and they asked that the church pass judgement in their stead but…"

Byleth held up his hand to stop her. "We are being watched."

Catherine clicked her tongue. "What are you even…"

"Ambush!" Screamed a knight near the front of their formation.

Soon a large swarm of arrows burst through the treeline raining the church knights with arrows.

Bernadetta immediately curled up.

_HUH!? Are those arrows!? REAL arrows!? As in the ones that can kill you!?_

"Damn! Shields in front! We need to defend against the next volley!" Catherine shouted, now fully in battle mode. "Damn you, looks like we're going to have to fight after all, professor." She briefly scanned the large area ahead of her. "I will engage with the knights and to draw the enemies' attention. I don't want the students to fight, but with this damned fog we won't know where all their forces are. If any slip past us, it's up to you and your students to take care of them. It's time you showed me what Lady Rhea sees in you."

Byleth nodded back.

"Alright then." Catherine unsheathed her relic and charged to the front line. "Form up and take down everybody that breaks through that fog! We don't know how many there are but we are going to push straight through them! Show them what it means to defy the goddess!"

The Knights of Serios cheered and met the oncoming opponents directly who had begun to slip through the fog.

_We're fighting right now!? Like NOW now?! We weren't supposed to be fighting today! I've been lied to! LIED to I say! Get me out of here!_

"Keep at it! The more of them here, the less the students have to deal with!" Catherine shouted as she joined the fray herself, the glowing red strikes of Thunderbrand could be seen through the fog, tearing through her opponents with ease.

Byleth turned to his students. "With the enemy forces now engaging with the knights, the large volleys should cease from fear of hitting their own. We have more room to move but do not be careless, we make the perfect targets for snipers hiding in the cover of trees and fog. Stay close to me and keep your eyes peeled for any signs of an enemy."

"Very well my teacher, Black Eagles, prepare for combat!" Edelgard commanded.

The students gripped their weapons and got into formation.

_This isn't fair! I didn't have time to prepare myself! If I knew I was going to die today I would have at least left a will. Oh I sure hope the plants in my room get watered when I can't take care of them anymore._

"I can smell blood in the fog, the battle rages on. Your orders professor."

"The knights are taking on the bulk of their forces on the main road, this leaves their sides exposed to more attacks from the woods…" His eyes trailed off to the dense forest on the side of the road. "So… we will push into the woods and cover the knights lower flank, perhaps we may even attempt to outflank the enemies ourselves."

"I would recommend we try a different approach." Hubert interjected. "The visibility is low enough in the woods already. With this fog, venturing in without the knowledge of our enemies would be akin to suicide."

"It will be a large risk yes, but so far none of their forces should be behind our formation given that there were no attacks during the initial ambush. Additionally, the trees should provide us much needed cover from any arrows. I will keep to the front and any surprise attacks will be directed towards me." Byleth unsheathed his blade. "Once I begin to engage, I trust you all to know how to proceed after that. The knights can fight on the path due to their tight formation, but we lack the defensive capabilities to compete in the open."

"Hmph, very well. I just hope you are not putting my Lady in unnecessary danger."

"We are in a warzone Hubert, the danger has already found us. I agree with your plan fully, my teacher, let us push into the woods." The Adrestian heir concluded.

"Alright! I'm raring to go! Let me at em!" Caspar shouted.

"I should have taken a nap after all, I really do despise battles." Linhardt yawned.

Dorothea opened her thunder tome. "I'm not too enthused about fighting kingdom soldiers either, but now we have no choice but to face them."

"With battling comes experience, we must be facing them." Petra added.

Bernadetta clasped her bow tightly. "Absolutely not! The last time we went into the woods, I-I almost got eaten by demonic beasts! You can't make me..."

Ignoring Bernadetta's protests, the class pressed onward.

"B-but…oh why do I even bother..."

Byleth gave one more instruction before heading in. "If any of you observe something out of the ordinary, no matter how insignificant it may seem, inform me. Any information we can gather in this fog is invaluable."

With their professor leading their advance, the Black Eagles class slowly crept into the woods. Trees surrounded them on all sides. The dense fog ensured they could not see more than a few feet in front of their faces. With strained eyes, they made sure to keep their Professor and each other in view to ensure nobody would become lost in the mist.

The fear of a sudden unseen attack weighed heavily on the minds of the students. Nobody dared to speak out of fear of giving away their position. They had to trust their professors' sense of direction, as they had already lost themselves in the fog.

_W-wh-wh-why are we doing this! Is the professor actually crazy!? This has to be the cruelest form of torture imaginable! I bet there's somebody just waiting to strike me down behind one of these trees, and there's a lot of them!_

Bernadetta closed her eyes and shook her head profusely.

_Nononono! Don't think like that, you have to stay strong Bernie! There's nothing to fear! Just push ahead and…_

She opened her eyes and looked to her left. It was only for a brief moment, but she could have sworn she saw a dark masked figure lurking in the shadows of the mist staring directly at her. With a single blink, the figure was gone, only the blackness of the unknown remained. She instinctively wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but quickly pushed her hand over her mouth, she absolutely couldn't scream now.

_Wha-wha-WHAT WAS THAT! A monster!? That can't be real! I-I know! Maybe the fog is just playing tricks on me. I mean there's no way that there would be a scary masked thing with kingdom soldiers, right?_

Petra moved into Bernadetta's vision and motioned forward. Bernadetta had stopped and the rest of the formation was still advancing. Bernadetta nodded and resumed her march.

_I-it's nothing, I didn't get much sleep last night, it must be because of that._

Bernadetta tried to brush off the experience but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

The group continued for some time until…

*CRUNCH* The sound of a branch being stepped on was deafening in the silence of the forest.

The whole class abruptly stopped and stared at Caspar.

"It wasn't me. Don't give me that look." He whispered in annoyance.

Realizing the truth in his student's statement, Byleth immediately assumed a fighting stance.

"Wraghhh!" Soon a screaming man burst from the fog straight towards the group, his axe poised to strike. "Lord Lonato doesn't deserve such sadness and anger... Now it's your turn to suffer!"

As planned, Byleth intercepted his attack, but shortly after even more enemies came pouring out of the mist to join their comrade in conflict. Soon, the professor found himself engaged to a number of enemies and backed up slowly to ensure all of them were drawn out where they could be seen by the rest of the class.

With the enemy forces finally exposed, it was time for the Black Eagles to retaliate with an attack of their own. Edelgard motioned her hand forward and the melee fighters moved up and joined the clash to alleviate pressure from their professor.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but it seems like you could use the help of my noble self." Ferdinand, eager to show off this time around was the first to join the fray. He ran up and used the length of his lance to drive off a swordsman looking to get in a strike on their professor, who already had his handful with the bulk of the enemy force.

"Indeed, as capable as you are, any individual would find themselves hard pressed to fight this many opponents at once. Allow us to fight by your side." Edelgard proclaimed as she blocked an incoming strike with her axe.

"Your help is appreciated, to think they would all rush in the moment we were in sight." The professor said through gritted teeth.

"You would think we're just gonna do nothing while you try to kill our lord?!" Screamed another enemy soldier as she clashed with him.

_No way! There's too many of them! I have to get out of here quickly!_

Bernadetta planned to quickly turn around and sprint off in the other direction but was stopped by a firm hand on her collar.

"I do hope you're not planning on running Bernadetta. It would not do to have deserters in my lady's company. Otherwise I will have to deal with them. I am sure you wouldn't want that, so I will ask again." The black haired mage pulled Bernadetta in closer and whispered into her ear. "You don't plan on running, do you?"

Bernadetta shook her head furiously in fear.

"Good, because it's our turn to join the battle." Hubert hummed as he motioned to the rest of the ranged fighters.

A reassuring hand was placed on Bernadetta's shoulder. "Don't worry Bern, I'm scared too, but as long as we do what we learned in class, everything should be fine." Dorothea said with a soft smile.

_What we learned in class? Oh yeah that's… wait… what did we learn again?_

* * *

"Forests."

The class silenced themselves and stared blankly at their professors abrupt statement, the first thing he had said since class had started a few moments prior.

"Ummm… what about forests professor?" Dorothea questioned.

"That is the topic of today's class. As you all know, we will be venturing into Faerghus territory for the next mission, much of which is forested. The road we will be taking in particular is surrounded by dense woods. I figure this is a good time to explain the basics of combat within a forest." Byleth began to draw diagrams on the chalkboard. "Generally, the forest is far from the ideal place for a battlefield. Trees hinder the use of large well built formations, cavalry, and arrows. There is, of course, one thing a forest is ideal for." He scratched a large "X" on the board in the middle of a company of knights.

"An ambush." Edelgard said sternly.

"Precisely, the trees provide the perfect cover to carry out a large scale ambush that could decimate any force without the proper preparation. Not knowing where the enemy could come from is detrimental to any military unit. Ranged units form the back line and are usually protected but should something like this happen… "

"They would be completely wiped out." Linhardt said, his face still planted on his desk. "A shame really. I'd hate to be the poor fellow caught in that."

_What did he just say?! W-wiped out?!_

Byleth nodded. "Which is why, in any scenario where the enemy cannot be seen, it is especially important to ensure that more defensive units are always further ahead from the back line than usual. They will provide not only information by scouting, but also gain the attention of enemy forces, thus protecting more vulnerable units."

Bernadetta sheepishly raised her hand, a surprise to the rest of the class. "D-does that mean somebody like me, who uses a bow, is useless in a forest?" She asked.

The professor shook his head "Far from it, in fact it is exactly ambushes like this where ranged fighters like you become the most important. Your role would be… "

* * *

Wait, that would mean that… I have to do that?!

"Lets go." Hubert scorned. "Do not fail us Bernadetta."

The Black Eagle mages began to offer their support to the battle. Without the help of any mages of their own, the enemy forces were being driven back despite their advantage in numbers.

Bernadetta sat in wait behind a tree panting heavily. The professor explained to her that it was her job to take out any enemy snipers that attempted to interfere with a main skirmish. An unchecked archer could take out many of their allies safely from behind cover without anybody noticing, and so she would hide until the enemy archer exposed themself and take them out to prevent that from happening.

_Seriously?! You gave such an important job to me? I don't understand what you're thinking at all professor!_

The battle raged on, and despite her overwhelming desire to flee, the memory of Hubert's fury was more than enough to keep her grounded at her position. She looked everywhere for any sign of an enemy archer, but with the trees and fog, it was nearly impossible.

_If I was an archer, where would I be? Wait a minute… I am an archer!_

She kept scanning until she focused on a particular spot. It seemed like exactly the place she would be hiding in if she were in that area. Sure enough, for a brief second she saw a glint in the distance, magic from Dorothea had reflected off of something.

_The enemy's arrow, I can see it! B-but… can I hit that?_

She looked back to her classmates clashing fiercely against the enemy, she had to do her job.

_Here goes nothing I guess!_

She notched her arrow and quickly fired it with deadly precision. It flew over the heads of everyone in the skirmish and disappeared into the fog. A sharp cry of pain in the distance gave evidence that her arrow found its mark.

_Whoa, did I get stronger?_

With the demise of the enemy archer, the rest of the kingdom forces were defeated by the students of the Black Eagles class.

"That appears to be all of them my teacher." Edelgard announced breathing heavily from the fight.

"Indeed, excellent work. Anybody who has received an injury, seek treatment from Linhardt right away." The professor announced.

Caspar wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Phew, not to say that wasn't difficult, but I kinda figured Kingdom soldiers would be, well… tougher? The way our enemies fought reminds me more of the brawls I would get in with other kids."

"I was noticing that too, it does have strangeness." Petra pondered. "Also, I might be the only one having this thinking, but does this fog seem to be having even more thickness than before?"

Byleth stood still for a few moments. "Indeed… I have never experienced fog of this magnitude… perhaps magic is the cause?"

Hubert cleared his throat. "It is certainly not impossible, dark magic has a wide range of uses and could create a fog such as this, but the user would have to be very powerful, somebody we would not want to get mixed up with."

_Somebody we wouldn't want to get mixed up with?_

Hubert's words brought the image of the masked thing she saw earlier in the forest to her mind. She was probably seeing things, but the professor did say to mention anything…

"Like somebody with a dark bird mask and a black cloak?" Bernadetta whispered.

"Did you just say a dark bird mask?" Edelgard asked abruptly.

"Uh y-yes! I thought I saw something like that earlier when we were walking in the forest."

Edelgard looked at the ground for a brief moment, then towards the professor. "This is just a hunch, my teacher, but I believe that masked figure Bernadetta saw has a hand in this unnatural fog. I would advise we seek to dispose of them immediately."

"Very well" Byleth nodded. "We shall… "

"How bothersome." An unknown voice spoke out of thin air.

The students raised their guards and looked in all directions for the speaker, but nobody could be seen.

"Show yourself!" Edelgard commanded.

"Ah, ah, ah my dear. That wouldn't be any fun now would it. You all seem very keen on getting rid of me, so I think I'll stay far away from you, after all your little group there seems very dangerous. I do want to keep this fog going after all."

Maniacal laughter could be heard from all directions.

"I just thought of a most wonderful idea, since you're all so dangerous together, I'll just split you apart. The fog of war is a terrible thing, hard to tell friend from foe when you can barely see your own hands. It's not uncommon to strike down your own comrades, but if I'm speaking honestly, that's the fun part."

*Snap*

Bernadetta blinked, and suddenly, everybody was gone

_Wha… wha… wha… WHAT!?_

Bernadetta frantically looked hoping to catch any glimpse of her classmates, but it was futile. She was alone.

_No no no no no, this CAN'T be happening!_

"Hello! Is anybody there?! It's me, Bernadetta!" She called out, but there was no response.

_Everybody's gone?! How is that possible, they were just here a second ago!_

She began taking steps forward through the forest. "Petra? Caspar? Edelgard? Professor? Anybody? Please, don't leave me here…"

"Oh don't worry, I can keep you company." Slow laughter emanated from behind her.

Bernadetta's heart froze, she was no longer alone. She gulped and slowly turned to face the new presence. It was the masked man she had seen in the forest earlier.

"Why hello there little one! A pleasure to meet you." He said with a gentle bow. "You may call me, Caligo. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

_I'm going to die._

"No? Oh well, I was only trying to be polite. You're quite perceptive aren't you though, to think somebody actually spotted me in my beautifully crafted fog." He placed his hand on his mask and sighed. "I really must commend you. I suppose archers do require good eyesight but yours is amazingly effective, dangerously so." He then took his hand off his mask and stared directly at Bernadetta. His voice took on a darker tone. "I can't have you ruining this, and so I'm going to get rid of you first."

_Get rid… of me?_

Bernadetta immediately sprinted off in the other direction as fast as her legs could take her. "Not happening! Not happening! Not happening! Somebody, anybody! Please save me!"

Caligo put his hand on his chin. "I was worried that she might be really skilled since she was the only one that could see me, but this is how she is?" A smile crept from under his mask. "My lucky day."

Bernadetta continued to run until her lungs screamed for air. It had been a number of minutes since the dark mage had shown himself. Heavily panting, she propped herself against a nearby tree and looked behind her. "I think... I think I lost him."

"Incredible really." Caligo appeared from the fog next to her. "I would never have imagined somebody like you could run that fast for that long. You really are full of surprises." He channeled dark magic in his hand. "But you're a fool if you think you can escape me in my fog. This ends now."

Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen to her brain, or maybe the extreme amount of adrenaline running through her body. Whatever the case, Bernadetta knew, this was a fight she could not run from.

_Nobody is coming to save me. I have no choice…_

Bernadetta grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shifted her stance.

"You were so keen on running away not too long ago, now you want to fight?" Caligo took his own stance. "This is starting to get interesting."

The dark mage quickly launched a burst of dark magic at Bernadetta. She rolled out of the way and the blast crashed into the tree behind her. The archer retaliated and shot an arrow directly at her attacker as soon as she found her footing, hitting him dead on.

"Got em!" Bernadetta shouted in triumph.

Caligo grasped at his wound and laughed, only to dissipate into mist.

A moment later, his voice continued, as if coming from the fog itself. "It's not going to be that easy. I was going to save this for that professor of yours but you seem to have some skill after all, so it's time I got serious."

Again the dark mage appeared from the fog, but he was not alone. Other identical masked clones came out of the fog one by one until Bernadetta was surrounded by half a dozen of them.

"Let me show you what I can really do." They all said in unison.

"Wha-what! Hey, that's not fair!"

"Well of course not, that's what makes this fun!" The dark mage shouted as his clones all fired dark blasts of energy at the girl.

It took every ounce of Bernadetta's concentration to not get vaporized by the onslaught. She weaved through the misty forest using the trees as shields. Debris flew through the air and the once silent forest was filled with chaos. Bernadetta managed to fire a few shots at her attackers in between dodging but each hit would just cause the clone to dissipate and be replaced with another.

"Seriously?!" Bernadetta screamed in frustration.

"Impressive, but you can't do this forever! I'm sure you're already tired out from all that running, so why don't you just be a good girl and die!" Caligo shouted.

_He's right, I can't keep this up for much longer. Which one is the real him? Think, Bernie, think! There has to be something I can do, anything! What would the professor do in this situation?_

* * *

"Your eyesight is impeccable Bernadetta, you have the makings of a proper archer." Byleth stated.

"Th-thank you professor." Bernadetta blushed and looked to the ground to avoid eye contact. It was not often that she received compliments.

"While a good eye is key in archery, to rely solely on it during a battle could prove fatal. I have seen many slain due to their overreliance on what they could see. Which is why I suggest you practice with your other senses."

"My other senses?"

"Smell, touch, hearing, these are all just as important tools on the battlefield as sight. Mastery of combat requires mastery of the senses. Just take that into account should you find yourself in dire situations. I believe there is the saying 'Looks can be deceiving?'" The professor stroked his chin in thought. "I am unsure if I am using that proverb correctly…"

Bernadetta laughed. "It's OK Professor, I get what you're saying. I'll try that."

* * *

_Looks can be deceiving huh._

The spells being launched at Bernadetta were very real, the destruction they left in their wake was proof of that. The clones on the other hand, disappear whenever she attacked one. They were nothing but fog illusions created by that dark mage, and if they were illusions…

_Footsteps! Those things are walking around but I can't hear any footsteps from them! So where is he?_

Bernadetta frantically tried to process all this information in her head while barely dodging the many projectiles thrown at her.

_He has to be close enough to see me, but he knows that I might see him through the fog so he is probably being extra careful to hide himself._

Bernadetta gasped at the sudden realization.

_Are you telling me he's invisible?! What kind of horror novel am I in right now?! A poor girl all alone getting chased by some invisible maniac and his army of fog clones! How am I supposed to beat that?!_

"Give up already! It's only a matter of time before I kill you, then I can move onto the rest of your classmates!" Caligo threatened.

_He's so annoying, I hate having to listen to him. Oh right, stupid Bernie! Use your ears! If I can't see him, I just have to listen for his footsteps. But there's no way I can locate him in this situation! I don't even have time to breathe, let alone listen for his steps!_

"What an enormous ruckus. If you're going to treat a young lady this roughly you should have at least taken her to dinner first."

"Dorothea!" Bernadetta cried out in joy.

The songstress appeared from the fog next to where the two were battling.

"Is this guy giving your problems Bern? Why don't we teach him a lesson in etiquette." Dorothea said as she prepared her own magic.

"Another pest has shown up? That matters not, you can both die together!" Caligo screamed.

Dorothea fired her spells at a few of the clones only to be met with the same surprise her classmate had earlier.

"What the heck is this? He just keeps on coming no matter how many of these I blast." Dorothea complained.

"Those are just illusions, we need to find his real body. B-but that might be hard cause I think he is invisible."

"Invisible? Well how are we supposed to find somebody that's invisible?" Dorothea asked as she continued to launch spells.

Even with her sudden appearance, the dark mage had the upper hand with his endless onslaught.

_With Dorothea here... I might just be able to do this._

"Dorothea, I need you to protect me for a few moments!" Bernadetta blurted out. Her eyes suddenly widened at the suddenness of her own demand. "Uhm p-please, if you don't mind."

Dorothea smiled. "Of course, do what you need to do. I can't hold him off for that long though."

The songstress shifted to defense and used her spells to block the oncoming attacks.

Bernadetta notched an arrow and closed her eyes. She tried to filter out the sound of magic explosions in the air.

_Listen Bernie, listen! He probably won't be standing still forever so I just have to wait for him to make a single step._

She continued to listen to no avail. Was she wrong? Would he not move at all? Would her plan fail and cost both her and Dorothea's lives? She was stupid for believing that she could actually defeat him.

*crunch*

_Aha! There you are!_

"Finally giving up and accepting your death? I told you it was usele…GAH!"

The clones began to dissipate and the true Caligo appeared slumped on the ground, an arrow lodged now into him. "Wha-what! How?!"

"Never underestimate a woman's intuition. You should never have messed with Bernadetta here." Dorothea taunted.

"I-impossible… damn you…this isn't over… " Caligo tried to prop himself up but dropped to the floor motionless.

Dorothea grabbed Bernadetta and shook her lightly. "That was incredible! You did it Bern! Woman's intuition aside, how did you know he was there?"

"W-well I just used my other senses like the professor told me." Bernadetta laughed nervously.

"Your other senses?" Dorothea gave a bewildered face. "The professor sure says some weird stuff huh. Although it always seems to help out in the end."

"I suppose it does."

With the dark mage now dead on the ground, the fog began to disappear. It eventually faded completely and visibility in the forest was restored.

Dorothea looked around in amazement. "Wow, what do you know? He really was the cause of all that fog."

"Y-yeah. I thought I was going to die." Bernadetta breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Dorothea! Bernadetta! We are over here!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Caspar was waving at them from a distance away with the rest of the class, their professor included.

"I am glad to see you two unharmed. I apologize for not being with you, to think that mage could delude us like that." Byleth reported as the duo joined them. "With the fog gone, I take it you have managed to defeat him?"

"Yep! Bernadetta here took on the baddie all by herself, she was really quite amazing." Dorothea gloated.

"Excellent work Bernadetta, he was a tough opponent. There is no telling what that mage would have done had the fog continued longer." Complimented Byleth.

"Oh, w-well. It was nothing I guess." Bernadetta fidgeted. "I just used what you taught me."

"Is that so?" Byleth mused. "Everyone, the fog may be lifted, but keep your guards up. It would be unwise to drop them now. We still have a battle to finish."

The class prepared themselves and followed the professor to regroup with the knights. All except one.

Ferdinand looked back into the forest uneasily, the sight he was met with when the fog cleared still burned into his mind. "R-right. A battle... "

* * *

**Alrighty then... That's all for now I suppose. I'm actually going insane haahhahahahaaaaaa. **

**Until next time...**

**-Arcale**


End file.
